Kimi No Sei
by Akina Takahashi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, seorang playboy kelas kakap, menyukai gadis yang dulu pernah ditindas olehnya. Penindasan itu menimbulkan trauma psikologis, gadis itu menyimpan dendam pada Sasuke. Luka di hatinya tidak akan pernah sembuh. Apakah ini karma? Chapter 7 UPDATED
1. Gokon

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Dan karena saya malas memikirkan judul lain jadi saya pakai saja judul manganya.

* * *

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Kimi No Sei Illustrated by Chatani Ami (茶谷あみ)

Originally written by Sakurairo (咲良色)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 1: Gokon**

"ZRASSH" butiran-butiran air hujan jatuh membasahi bumi. Awan-awan hitam bergerak menutupi rembulan yang bersinar di langit malam. Bintang-bintang yang asalnya terlihat berkelap-kelip pun ikut tertutupi gerombolan awan cumulus yang seakan tengah berunding untuk membuat hujan semakin deras.

"Ayo cepat Sakura!" Seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ menarik lengan temannya. Ia mendekatkan payung ungu yang dipegangnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan hujan.

"Huh, sudah kubilang mengikuti _gokon _itu bukanlah ide yang bagus. Ino…" gadis _pink_, sahabat si _blonde _itu mendengus kesal. Ia tergopoh-gopoh berusaha menyamai langkah kaki Ino. Payung _pink_ yang dipegangnya sesekali nyaris terbang dihempas angin. "Aku benci hujan."

"Sudahlah, jangan mengeluh terus." Ino terus mempercepat langkahnya. "Itu cafenya sudah terlihat!" Ino kelihatan senang. Mata birunya berbinar. Ia berlari kecil menuju ke sebuah cafe yang terletak di ujung jalan distrik Shibuya.

"Ino! Tunggu aku!" Sakura terlihat semakin kesulitan menyusul langkah Ino.

"KLINING" Sebuah lonceng kecil yang ada di atas pintu masuk cafe berdenting ketika Ino membuka pintu. Ia berhenti sejenak, mata birunya mengedari seluruh ruangan seakan sedang mencari sesuatu.

Suasana cafe malam ini sangat ramai. Banyak _waiters_ yang berlalu-lalang mengantarkan pesanan. Sepertinya akibat hujan yang cukup deras ini, banyak orang yang memutuskan untuk berdiam di cafe seraya menunggu hujan reda.

"Hosh... hosh..." Sakura akhirnya berhasil menyusul Ino. Dengan napas tersengal-sengal ia menggeram kesal. "Ino! Jangan berlari seperti itu!"

"Sudah... sudah..." Ino menepuk bahu Sakura berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Ah! Itu dia!" serunya sesaat setelah matanya menangkap dua sosok pria tampan berambut hitam.

Pria itu tersenyum lembut ke arah Ino sementara temannya yang berambut ala _chicken butt_ hanya mendengus pelan dan memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela.

"Ah, maaf aku terlambat." Ino menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa." Pemuda itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu menjabat tangan Ino. "Kenalkan namaku Sai" pemuda itu berhenti sesaat karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura datang.

"Ino! Sudah kubi..." Sakura tak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya. Mata emeraldnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat sosok pemuda tampan berambut _raven_ bermata _onyx _yang sedang duduk di hadapannya sembari memandang keluar jendela. Tangan kanan pemuda itu menopang dagunya sedangkan tangan kirinya berada di dalam kantung celananya.

Bukan.

Bukannya Sakura terpana oleh ketampanan pemuda yang mungkin saja bisa dibilang sempurna itu. Tapi ada suatu hal lain yang mengusik pikirannya.

"Oh ya... dan temanku yang sedang duduk disana bernama Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut Sai setelah sempat terhenti tadi. Sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi yang signifikan pada wajah Sakura.

_**Sasuke-kun...**_

_**Aku menyukaimu...**_

Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Kenangan masa lalu kembali berputar memenuhi otaknya.

_**Haruno Sakura, kau menyebalkan...**_

_**Sebaiknya kau mati saja...**_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga nyaris berdarah. Tangannya mengepal kuat, mencengkram sisi-sisi rok _pink_ selutut yang dikenakannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menyembunyikan emosi yang meluap memenuhi otaknya.

Sasuke memutar pandangannya menatap gadis cantik berambut pink lurus yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan punggung. Gadis itu berkulit putih mulus, matanya yang sejernih porselen berwarna hijau zamrud. _Cardigan_ merah menutupi baju putih tanpa lengan yang dikenakannya. Rok selutut berwarna _pink_ turut mempercantik penampilannya.

Hanya satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan gadis _pink_ yang ada di hadapannya ini.

Cantik.

Baru kali ini ada gadis yang berhasil memikat seorang Uchiha _prodigy_. Dan gadis ini adalah pasangan _gokon_nya.

"Ino, aku mau pulang" kata-kata Sakura ini sukses mengejutkan semua orang yang ada disana tak terkecuali Sasuke.

"Eh? Ada apa sih Sakura? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" raut wajah Ino terlihat kaget. Sakura hanya menunduk, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Ino. Sikapnya berubah 180 derajat dari sewaktu ia baru datang ke cafe ini.

"Wajahmu pucat. kau sakit?" tanya Ino khawatir. Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi diluar hujan masih sangat deras." Ino kembali menatap cemas Sakura. "Apa perlu kupanggilkan dokter?" Ino mengambil ponselnya, berusaha menelepon dokter pribadi keluarga Yamanaka. "Tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin pulang." Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Mengambil kunci mobil ferrari hitam miliknya. Seketika itu pula Sakura mengangkat kepalanya. Mata emeraldnya menangkap mata onyx Sasuke. Entah kenapa saat mata mereka bertemu Sasuke merasakan perasaan aneh yang menyelimuti hatinya. Sekilas Sasuke dapat melihat berbagai emosi yang melintas di mata zamrud itu. Sorot mata yang dipenuhi rasa rindu, takut, benci, dan suatu perasaan lain yang tak dapat ditafsirkan olehnya.

Sakura segera mengindari tatapan mata _onyx _Sasuke seolah ia takut segala perasaan dan emosi yang dipendamnya akan diketahui pemuda yang ada di hadapannya ini. Ia segera berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun. Mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi yang tadi sempat diduduki Sasuke.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini Sakura?" Ino terlihat bingung. "Bukankah tadi kau yang meminta pulang?" Ino mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Mata birunya seolah meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan sahabatnya ini. "Maaf Sasuke-san kau jadi repot seperti ini." Ino merasa tidak enak. Sementara Sai yang tadinya diam saja akhirnya angkat bicara. "_Daijoubu..._ lagipula Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa repot." Sai mengerling pada Sasuke. "Hn..." Sasuke hanya bergumam kemudian kembali ke kursinya tadi.

"Hei, apakah kalian baru pertama kali mengikuti _gokon_?"Ino berusaha mencari topik untuk mencairkan suasana yang mulai terasa sangat kaku.

" Aku sudah beberapa kali mengikuti _gokon_ tapi tak ada seorang pun yang cocok denganku." Jawab Sai. Ia menunjuk Sasuke dengan jarinya. "Sedangkan dia baru pertama kali mengikuti _blind dates_ seperti ini."

"Kalian berdua kan belum berkenalan." Ino menyenggol bahu Sakura. Matanya melirik Sasuke seakan memberi isyarat.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menjabat tangan gadis _pink _yang ada di hadapannya. Namun, gadis itu menolaknya. Ia tak membalas jabatan tangan sang Uchiha. "Uzumaki Sakura"

Suasana canggung kembali terjadi diantara keempat orang itu akibat perlakuan Sakura yang sangat dingin pada Sasuke. "Ano... Sasuke-san sepertinya Sakura terlalu gugup untuk berkenalan dengan pria tampan sepertimu." Ino kembali berusaha memperbaiki suasana.

_Gadis ini sebenarnya kenapa?_

_Apa salahku?_

"Jadi Sakura, apa sebenarnya kesalahanku?" tanya Sasuke langsung tanpa basa-basi. Hal ini menyebabkan Ino dan Sai semakin merasa tidak enak karena harus terlibat perang dingin antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Uzumaki, panggil aku Uzumaki."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengernyit. Sai dan Ino pun mau tidak mau ikut merasa heran dengan kelakuan Sakura yang aneh.

"Jangan memanggil nama kecilku seenaknya."

"Sebenarnya apa salahku?" Sasuke semakin kesal karena baru kali ini ada gadis yang bersikap begitu dingin padanya. "Apakah dulu kita pernah bertemu? Apakah aku pernah melakukan kesalahan?"

DEG

_Ternyata dia tidak mengingatnya..._

_Ya, benar. _

_Baginya itu hanyalah masalah kecil._

_Baginya aku hanyalah serangga pengganggu._

_Serangga yang harus cepat diinjak-injak dan dibasmi dari dunia ini._

"Aku ingin pulang." Sakura mengambil tasnya kemudian berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Berbalik menuju pintu keluar. "Sakura! Tunggu!" cegah Ino, tak ingin suasana semakin memburuk.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku! Uzumaki!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura, mencegahnya pergi begitu saja.

"Lepaskan tanganmu!" Sakura menghentakkan tangan Sasuke dengan kuat. "Asal kau tahu saja, jawabannya mudah Uchiha. **Aku membencimu**." Sakura menarik tangannya lalu berlari meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam.

* * *

-_**Kimi No Sei**_-

* * *

"Cih brengsek!" umpat Sasuke. Ia mengambil botol _wine_ di meja bartender lalu menuang isinya terburu-buru ke dalam gelas yang dipegangnya. Ia menenggak habis semua isi gelasnya dengan tidak sabar.

Suasana hatinya malam, err atau bisa disebut dini hari ini sangat buruk. Bagaimana tidak, sekitar lima jam yang lalu ia baru saja dibentak oleh seorang gadis yang baru saja dikenalnya. Tidak hanya itu, bahkan gadis itu bilang kalau ia membencinya. Aneh, padahal ia baru saja bertemu gadis aneh itu. Apa alasannya hingga ia bisa berkata seperti itu?

_Gokon_ yang pertama kali diikutinya karena ajakan Sai hancur berantakan.

Ini memalukan.

Seorang jenius Uchiha tidak boleh dibentak oleh gadis tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sasuke mendengus kesal. Baru saja tangannya hendak mengambil kembali botol _wine_ ketika sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya.

"Apa yang terjadi Sasuke?" Seorang wanita berambut merah menghentikan tangan Sasuke. Ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. "Kenapa kau sampai mabuk seperti ini?" Wanita itu mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sasuke berusaha menempel pada pemuda yang sudah mulai mabuk itu.

"Menjauh dariku, Karin." Sasuke menatap tajam wanita yang ada di sampingnya. "Aku sedang tidak berminat untuk bermain denganmu."

Karin mengelus pipi kanan Sasuke lalu berbisik di telinganya "Benarkah?"

"Tinggalkan aku." Sasuke mendengus. Ia kembali menenggak _wine_ yang diambilnya tadi.

"Hm... coba kutebak..." Karin meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu Sasuke. Tank top ketat berwarna merah yang dikenakannya sedikit naik memperlihatkan sedikit kulit perutnya. Karin bangkit dari posisinya sambil mengangkat dagu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya. "pasti karena wanita ya?"

Suasana _night club _saat ini sedang ramai. Tidak sedikit pasangan-pasangan yang terlihat sedang berlalu-lalang, berdansa, ataupun bermesraan di pojok-pojok ruangan. Sasuke memang seringkali datang ke tempat ini dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap minggunya. Ia memang terkenal sebagai _playboy_ kelas kakap di kalangan penggemar kehidupan malam di Shibuya.

"Hn..."

"Oh, ayolah Sasuke..." Karin memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung pria berambut _raven _itu. "Lupakan saja gadis bodoh itu."

"Kau tahu, Karin?" Sasuke meletakkan kembali gelas _wine_nya ke meja. "Aku bahkan tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu? Apa masalahmu?" Karin semakin tak mengerti alur pembicaraan ini. Kenapa _playboy _kelas kakap seperti Sasuke yang mampu menaklukkan gadis hanya dengan senyuman tipis bisa dibuat pusing oleh seorang gadis yang bahkan tak dikenalnya.

"Dia bilang benci padaku."

"Hei, bukankah wajar jika ada gadis yang benci padamu." Karin mempererat pelukannya. Menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu kekar Sasuke. "Mungkin saja dia adalah salah satu gadis-gadis yang pernah kau campakkan."

"Hn... aku tidak pernah mencampakkan gadis." Sasuke tidak menyukai perkataan Karin. "Mereka hanyalah gadis murahan yang senang _bermain_. Kalau bosan, mereka akan berganti pasangan. Yah, sama sepertimu..."

"Oh kalau aku sih tidak akan bosan denganmu, Sasuke. " Karin berbisik di telinga kanan Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke hanya bersikap datar. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh rayuan Karin.

"Lagipula kalau gadis _pink_ itu salah satu dari mereka. Aku pasti akan ingat." Sasuke mengambil jaket hitamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja _bartender_ di depannya. Ia melepaskan pelukan Karin kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Karin dengan nada kecewa.

"Pulang."

"Aku masih ingin main denganmu, Sasuke." Karin menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke.

"Apa aku perlu mengulangi perkataanku?" desis Sasuke. Matanya men_deathglare_ Karin dan sukses membuat Karin melepaskan lengannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar.

"Cih..."

_Uzumaki Sakura..._

_Siapa kau sebenarnya?_

_Kenapa kau selalu muncul dalam kepalaku?_

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

**Gokon**: Semacam blind dates yang biasa dilakuin remaja jepang yang mau cari pasangan. Biasanya ga cuma berdua, bisa double dates, triple dates…

Fic-fic lama blom pada kelar, eh tiba-tiba publish fic baru. Gomeenn, otakku udah membludak nih. Ide buat fic ini udah menggila dan harus segera disalurkan. Saya kepikiran ide fic ini setelah dapet proyek dari Genshiken untuk ngetranslate manga yang judulnya Kimi No Sei, setelah saya baca raw-nya saya langsung suka (yah walopun raw-nya banyak kanji yang furigananya ga kebaca T-T).

Pasti banyak yang bingung kenapa Sakura namanya bukan Haruno Sakura tapi Uzumaki Sakura… trus apa hubungannya Naruto dengan Sakura? Sebenarnya apa hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura benci banget sama Sasuke?

Oke semua bakalan kejawab di chapter-chapter selanjutnya…

Yosh! Review ya! Kalau reviewnya banyak mungkin di tengah kesibukan saya yang padat (sampe saya lupa kalau ini tuh masih libur kuliah.) saya sebisa mungkin bakalan update.

Gomen kalau update Ore No Hana, Wonderful Life, dan fic-fic saya yang lain lama updatenya… Saya sibuk banget dengan kegiatan kemahasiswaan… diklat tak berkesudahan, pengabdian masyarakat, persiapan ospek jurusan, kumpul angkatan untuk lapor ke himpunan, ngurusin ospek buat mahasiswa baru… dan berbagai hal lainnya.

Arigatou Gozaimasu.

Terima kasih sudah membaca.


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Romance gombal dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Dan karena saya malas memikirkan judul lain jadi saya pakai saja judul manganya.

* * *

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Kimi No Sei Illustrated by Chatani Ami (茶谷あみ)  
Originally written by Sakurairo (咲良色)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 2: Sakura**

Sasuke mengendarai mobil Ferrari hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Menerobos mobil-mobil yang ada di hadapannya dengan liar. Matanya sesekali tertuju pada payung pink yang terletak di _dashboard_ mobilnya.

"Uzumaki Sakura." Gumamnya pelan.

Sasuke membanting stir mobilnya kearah kanan lalu menginjak rem dengan keras.

"CKIIITT" bunyi rem yang berdecit nyaring membuat perhatian orang-orang tertuju padanya.

Sasuke mengambil payung pink itu kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya. Beberapa wanita yang sedang berjalan sengaja berhenti untuk melihat ketampanan pria dingin itu. Lagipula siapa wanita yang tidak terpikat pada sesosok pemuda keren yang baru saja turun dari mobil Ferrari?

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan tatapan-tatapan aneh dari wanita-wanita yang memperhatikannya. Ia berjalan memasuki gerbang utara _Tokyo Daigaku _berusaha mencari pemilik payung _pink_ yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Tak lama, mata onyxnya menangkap sesosok gadis cantik berambut pink yang sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Gadis itu berjalan bergerombol dengan teman-temannya, sesekali mereka tertawa senang. Di sebelahnya terdapat gadis _blonde_ yang menemaninya saat _gokon_ kemarin.

_Image_ yang didapat Sasuke dari gadis itu hari ini sangatlah berbeda dengan sewaktu mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Hn. Uzumaki."

Seketika tawa di bibir tipis Sakura menghilang. Matanya membulat ketika menatap pria berambut raven yang ada di hadapannya.

Beberapa teman Sakura hanya melongo melihat ketampanan Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita pergi." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik. "Aku tidak mengenal pria ini."

"Sakura! Apa maksudmu?" Ino seolah tak percaya pada apa yang didengarnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mengenalnya." Jawabnya dingin.

Sasuke hanya menatap tajam Sakura tanpa bicara satu patah kata pun.

Melihat keadaannya yang semakin tidak enak, Ino segera menarik lengan teman-temannya yang lain. Berusaha untuk meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke sendirian. "Lebih baik kita tinggalkan mereka sendiri." Seakan mengerti maksud Ino, mereka segera pergi menjauh dari tempat itu, membiarkan Sakura dan Sasuke menyelesaikan urusannya.

"Maaf, aku ada urusan." Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke tanpa menatapnya. Rambut pink indah berkibar saat angin meniupnya.

Sasuke menutup mata onyxnya perlahan, tangannya mencengkram pergelangan tangan Sakura. Menarik gadis itu ke sisinya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini padamu." Sasuke menyerahkan payung _pink_ pada Sakura. Sakura segera mengambilnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Terima kasih." Ujarnya pelan, namun saat ia hendak melangkah. Langkahnya tertahan akibat cengkraman tangan Sasuke yang mencegahnya pergi.

"Ada apa lagi?" Sakura akhirnya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. Dalam. Hingga hampir saja ia tenggelam di dalamnya. "Lepaskan aku." Mata emeraldnya melemah.

"Tidak." Sasuke hanya semakin menatap mata emerald sayu yang ada di hadapannya dengan tajam. "Tidak akan kulepas sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sekilas Sasuke melihat ada kilatan emosi di mata emerald Sakura. Gadis itu hanya diam menunggunya untuk bicara.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" satu pertanyaan yang selalu menghantui pria itu setiap malam segera meluncur dari bibirnya.

Seulas senyum tipis yang sinis terpampang di bibir Sakura. "Hmph." Ia seolah menahan tawa. "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kukira hal itu tidaklah penting buatmu." Sakura tertawa kecil. Sasuke berjengit heran. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah, lagipula seorang jenius dan berbakat sepertimu tidak akan mempedulikan hal kecil seperti itu kan?" Sakura kembali menatap mata onyx itu dalam. Jarak mereka mungkin hanya sekitar 30 cm. Sakura menghela napas sebelum kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya kembali. "_**Sasuke-kun.**_"

Sasuke merasa napasnya seolah tertahan. Refleks tangannya segera melepas cengkramannya pada Sakura.

_Tuhan, tidak mungkin ini terjadi._

Di dunia ini hanya satu orang saja yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget melihat gadis lemah yang selalu kau tindas dulu masih hidup?" Sakura berkata dengan nada seolah meremehkan. "Sasuke-_**kun**_"

"Kau…" sang Uchiha seolah tergagap. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Bukan." Jawab Sakura singkat. "Haruno Sakura sudah mati." Lanjutnya.

"…"

"Aku yang membunuhnya." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sementara Sasuke hanya terdiam. "Yah, orang lemah seperti dia memang harus mati."

Sasuke hanya mematung di tempatnya, tubuhnya terasa lemas. Ia menunduk menghadap tanah, tak sanggup memandang mata emerald tajam gadis itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tidak kusangka kau mengingatnya juga. Kukira kau benar-benar melupakannya." Sakura berbalik membelakangi Sasuke. "Selamat tinggal Uchiha." Terdengar derap langkahnya yang semakin menjauh.

"Cih." Sasuke mendengus pelan. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

_**-Kimi No Sei-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Flashback**_

_**10 years ago.**_

Seorang gadis berambut pink berumur 12 tahun berlari dengan sekuat tenaga. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangannya.

"Gawat, aku terlambat! Padahal ini kan hari pertama sekolah."

Seragam sailor berwarna biru yang dikenakan gadis itu ikut berkibar terkena angin. Ia berlari hingga akhirnya langkahnya terhenti melihat pagar sekolah barunya telah tertutup rapat. Sakura memilih jalan memutar untuk memasuki bangunan yang tertutup rapat itu.

Sebuah pohon sakura menjulang tinggi di balik tembok tinggi yang membatasi bangunan sekolah dengan sebuah jalan kecil di dekat sungai. Sakura berjalan mendekati pohon itu, sedikit takjub dengan pemandangan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Bunga-bunga kecil berwarna _soft pink _berterbangan ke segala arah. Menghiasi langit biru yang terbentang diatasnya.

"Indahnya." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil kelopak bunga yang berguguran.

Mata hijau zambrudnya berkedip pelan, ketika ada sebuah kelopak bunga sakura yang mengenainya.

Seakan tersadar, Sakura menepuk jidatnya.

_Astaga, apa yang kulakukan? Bukankah seharusnya aku mencari cara untuk masuk ke dalam sana? _

Sakura kembali menatap pohon yang ada di hadapannya ini.

_Yokatta, dahannya cukup mudah untuk dinaiki_

Segera saja ia memanjat pohon itu, perlahan tetapi pasti akhirnya ia sampai di dahan yang terletak terdekat dengan tembok pembatas_. _Sakura menapakkan kakinya di puncak tembok pembatas itu, perlahan berusaha agar tidak terjatuh. Matanya menatap ke bawah dengan tatapan ngeri. Tembok setinggi 3,5 meter itu benar-benar menghentikan niatnya untuk langsung lompat ke bawah. Ia berjongkok perlahan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di atas tembok beton itu.

"DUK"

Tanpa ia sadari, sepatu kanannya terlepas dan jatuh ke bawah. Sakura menatap sepatunya yang terlepas tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

"Ah, sepatuku!"

"Baka." Tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara asing. Sakura berusaha mencari sumber suara. Seketika mata emeraldnya menemukan sesosok pemuda tampan berambut hitam berdiri di dekatnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan baju _gakuran _hitam, sepertinya ia murid sekolah ini juga.

Sakura hanya bisa terdiam, masih kaget dengan kemunculan pemuda ini yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Apakah dia itu manusia?

Ataukah hantu?

Atau roh penunggu pohon sakura ini?

Berbagai pikiran aneh mulai terbayang di benaknya. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. Menepuk pipinya seakan ia berusaha untuk sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ano… sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sejak kau memanjat pohon itu." Jawab pemuda itu singkat. Ia berjalan mendekati Sakura, kemudian berjongkok mengambil sepatu gadis itu yang terjatuh.

Sesaat mata _onyx_nya menangkap mata zamrud gadis itu. Sakura merasakan wajahnya memerah. Oh, astaga. Siapa yang tahan ditatap seperti itu oleh pangeran tampan ini?

Tanpa kata-kata, pemuda itu memakaikan sepatu yang ada di tangannya ke kaki kanan Sakura. Ia menatap Sakura kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Apakah anda mau saya bantu turun, tuan putri?"

Sakura kembali menepuk jidatnya. Ya ampun, sejak tadi sudah berapa kali ia menepuk jidatnya ya? Entahlah kejadian hari ini benar-benar membuatnya ragu antara mana yang nyata dan mana yang tidak. Yah, ia hanyalah seorang gadis kecil biasa yang sangat menyukai cerita-cerita romantis. Terkadang ia membayangkan dirinya dijemput oleh seorang pangeran tampan berkuda putih yang akan membawanya pergi ke istana _far-far away_ dan berakhir dengan _happily ever after._

Konyol memang, tapi inilah pikiran seorang anak gadis berumur 12 tahun yang mungkin baru saja merasakan pubertas.

"Hei, kau mau turun tidak?" sepertinya pemuda itu sudah hilang kesabaran untuk menunggui Sakura lepas dari lamunannya.

"Eh, ah. Iya" Sakura sedikit malu.

"Hn." Pemuda itu merentangkan kedua tangannya seolah siap menerima beban tubuh Sakura kapan saja.

Pada awalnya Sakura memang sedikit ragu, akan tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada rasa percaya yang muncul tiba-tiba pada pemuda ini. Sejenak ia yakin bahwa pemuda ini tidak akan membiarkannya jatuh.

Dan…

HUP

Satu lompatan dan satu tangkapan yang baik telah sukses dilakukan.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura gugup. Ia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan pemuda itu dengan canggung. Setelah mengatur napasnya dan mengambil jarak sebanyak dua langkah, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. "_Hajimemashite, Haruno Sakura desu._" Pemuda itu menyambut tangan Sakura, lembut. "Uchiha Sasuke."

_**Dan tanpa disadari kisah mereka dimulai.**_

Sebuah kisah dongeng yang dimulai dengan pertemuan antara sang pangeran dan sang putri. Dan, sayangnya kisah dongeng ini belum tentu berakhir dengan _happily ever after_ karena tidak selamanya dongeng harus berakhir dengan _happily ever after _kan?

Putri duyung sudah menukar suaranya untuk bertemu dengan pangeran yang dicintainya. Namun, pada akhirnya ia harus melihat pernikahan sang pangeran dengan wanita lain dan akhirnya ia harus berubah menjadi buih.

Kisah putri duyung memang sudah berakhir.

Tapi…

Mungkin, ya hanya mungkin… kisah ini masih belum berakhir.

Kisah ini masih berlanjut. Entah menjadi kisah yang berakhir dengan _happy ending_ ataukah _sad ending_. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu…

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Huaa! Cerita macam apa ini? Serial cantik banget… saya juga bingung kok bisa ya nulis cerita romance parah kaya gini? Oke. Ehem. Maaf pendek banget karena saya sudah bingung mau ngelanjutinnya kaya apa…

Spoiler chapter 3:

_Butiran hujan yang terus berjatuhan takkan bisa menghapuskan keberadaanmu. _

"**Uzumaki Sakura! Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau berlari di tengah hujan seperti itu!"**

"**Bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkan aku mati, Uchiha?"**

_Hingga suatu saat ada badai besar yang dapat mengubah semuanya._**  
**

"**Sakura pernah mengalami **_**mental disorder**_**"**

"**Dulu dia seorang **_**masochist**_**."**

Yo! Spoilernya dikit aja yaa… ntar ketauan lagi endingnya gimana.

Chapter ini masih belum menjawab misteri-misteri yang ada di chapter sebelumnya. Naruto aja belum muncul.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura? Kenapa pertemuan mereka yang awalnya indah tiba-tiba berakhir seperti ini?

Kenapa marga Sakura berubah jadi Uzumaki? Apa hubungannya dengan Naruto?

Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura hingga sikapnya berubah drastis?

Kemana semua keluarga Haruno dan Uchiha? Kenapa mereka belum muncul?

Semua misteri ini bakalan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu. Makanya ikutin terus Kimi No Sei ya! Tapi saya ga janji update cepat loh… karena saya sangaaaat sibuk sekali dengan kegiatan kampus. Maaf banget. Tapi saya yakinin kalian kalo fic-fic saya ga ada yang hiatus atau discontinue karena saya bakalan nyelesein semuanya walopun bakalan lamaaa banget. Hehe.

Yah, karena sesaat lagi saya akan kembali bergulat dengan rekayasa konstruksi, matematika rekayasa, mekanika fluida, statistik probabilitas, statika, OSJUR himpunan (Inilah yang paling memberatkan saya karena bisa menghabiskan waktu libur saya. Saya bahkan tidak punya kesempatan untuk istirahat dengan keluarga.) dan teman-temannya yang lain, saya tidak yakin dapat mengupdate fic ini dengan cepat. Tapi saya akan berusaha dengan segala kemampuan saya.

Review, saran, dan kritik yang membangun dari kalian akan selalu menjadi motivator saya. Hmm… review akan berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan saya mengupdate.

Akhir kata…

Arigatou karena sudah mau membaca fic saya.


	3. Broken Soul

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Gore dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kimi No Sei, karena itu berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tapi inspirednya akan tetap saya sertakan karena ide awalnya berangkat dari manga Kimi No Sei.

* * *

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Kimi No Sei Illustrated by Chatani Ami (茶谷あみ)

Originally written by Sakurairo (咲良色)

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 3: Naruto**

Sasuke melempar kunci mobilnya hingga membentur meja dan menimbulkan bunyi yang keras. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di seberang meja. Membuka tiga kancing baju teratasnya dengan kasar. lalu menutup matanya gusar.

_Brengsek!_

Sang Uchiha muda menarik tangan kanannya menutupi kedua matanya.

"_Yah, lagipula seorang jenius dan berbakat sepertimu tidak akan mempedulikan hal kecil seperti itu kan?"_

…

Mata onyx kembali terbuka dengan paksa.

_**Sasuke-kun.**_

…

Sasuke mencengkram dada kirinya. _Sakit. Perasaan apa ini?_

_**Sasuke-kun.**_

…

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika suara bening itu kembali mengalun mengusik pikirannya.

_Haruno Sakura sudah mati._

_Aku yang membunuhnya._

Oh, Tuhan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

Mengapa gadis itu kembali muncul di kehidupannya?

Mengapa ia malah menyukainya?

Sekejam inikah takdir mempermainkannya?

* * *

_**Kimi No Sei**_

* * *

Sakura POV

Aku berlari.

Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauhi tempat itu… menjauhi… pemuda itu.

Sial.

Kenapa ia, Uchiha Sasuke, harus kembali muncul di kehidupanku?

Pikiranku kosong, yang aku tahu saat ini adalah… aku harus menemui Naruto secepatnya. Hanya dia yang bisa memberiku ketenangan di tengah pikiranku yang dipenuhi kekalutan ini.

Aku hanya ingin melihat mata biru indah, rambut blonde halus dan senyuman hangat Naruto. Ia adalah cahayaku, matahariku yang mampu menerangi dan menghangatkan dasar hatiku yang sudah lama beku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku di depan rumah besar bertuliskan "Uzumaki" yang ada di hadapanku. Rumah yang kutinggali bersama dengan Naruto. Dengan terburu-buru aku membuka gerbang dan segera berlari masuk ke dalamnya.

Aku menekan bel pintu dengan tidak sabar.

TING TONG

TING TONG

Bel itu terus berbunyi seiring dengan tanganku yang semakin cepat menekan tombol putih itu. Berharap segera melihat senyuman sambutan selamat datang dari pangeranku. Pangeran hatiku.

Namun, harapan itu luntur ketika yang membuka adalah sesosok wanita cantik berambut merah.

"Sakura-chan, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa wajahmu pucat seperti itu?" tanyanya khawatir. Ia menuntunku masuk ke dalam.

_Ah, iya. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Naruto kan sedang melanjutkan kuliah S-2nya di luar negeri? Bodoh._

"Kushina-sama, aku baik-baik saja." Aku hanya menggeleng lemah. Sementara wanita cantik di hadapanku ini kembali menatapku lembut, benar-benar mirip dengan tatapan anaknya. Tatapan yang bisa membuat hatiku tenang. Seakan semua masalah yang menimpaku menguap begitu saja.

"Kushina-sama?"

"Sudah kubilang panggil aku ibu." Kushina mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya dengan tidak sabar ke lantai. Astaga, sikapnya itu benar-benar kekanak-kanakan. Tidakkah dia sadar bahwa ia sudah berumur 50 tahun?

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi sikapnya itu. "Ibu." Ucapku pelan.

"Nah, begitu kan lebih baik, Sakura-chan." Kushina tersenyum lebar. "Oh, ya. Tadi Naruto meneleponku."

DEG

Jantungku berdetak keras ketika mendengar nama Naruto disebut.

"Naruto-niisama… menelepon?" Aku benar-benar seperti orang linglung, mengulang perkataan orang lain seperti ini. Cih, ini sama sekali bukan sifatku.

Kushina mengangguk dengan semangat. "Dia bilang akan pulang besok pagi… dan Sakura-chan… dia bilang dia ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting denganmu."

_Hah? Apa? Apa maksudnya sesuatu yang penting? _

_Apa dia berniat melamarku? Astaga, Sakura hentikanlah pikiran-pikiran bodohmu itu._

Tanpa sadar aku menepuk-nepuk pipiku seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang baru kudengar barusan. Hal itu tentu saja kembali membuat Kushina kembali bingung.

"Ah, ano. Aku ingin beristirahat." Aku kembali menjadi kikuk ketika Kushina menatapku bingung. Ia segera tersenyum kemudian melambaikan tangannya padaku. "Beristirahatlah… kau pasti lelah."

"Arigatou." Aku membungkukkan tubuhku memberi hormat. Lalu segera berlari menuju ke kamarku yang terletak di lantai dua.

Aku membuka kenop pintu perlahan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang masih terlihat rapi itu.

Yah, hampir delapan tahun aku tinggal disini.

Delapan tahun sejak Naruto menemukanku hampir mati tenggelam terbawa arus sungai.

Delapan tahun sudah aku mengubah nama belakangku. Sekaligus menghapus keberadaan Haruno Sakura dari muka bumi ini.

Sudah delapan tahun sejak aku mencintai pria blonde itu sepenuh hati.

Delapan tahun pula aku memendam perasaanku.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di tepi ranjang. Membuka cardigan yang melekat di tubuhku. Lalu menatap pergelangan tangan kiriku yang dipenuhi bekas luka sayat yang mengerikan. Vertikal, horizontal, diagonal, bahkan ada yang memanjang hingga ke siku.

Aku heran kenapa aku masih belum mati setelah urat nadiku disayat-sayat sadis seperti ini? Kenapa urat nadiku masih saja tersambung padahal sudah berkali-kali aku berusaha memutuskannya sendiri?

Kenapa aku menginginkan kematianku sendiri?

Bukan.

Ada yang lebih menginginkan kematianmu, Sakura.

Orang itu… ya benar orang yang dulu sempat kau cintai sepenuh hati.

_**Sasuke-kun?**_

"HUAAAAAGGGHHH" Aku menjerit memegangi kepalaku yang berdenyut-denyut. Memikirkan namanya saja bisa membuatku gila. Mataku menatap nanar ke segala arah seolah berusaha mencari sesuatu. Seolah mendapat petunjuk, aku membongkar laci meja belajar dan mengambil pisau _cutter_ di dalamnya.

"Fufufufufufu" Entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menahan mulutku yang tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan tawa yang menyeramkan. "Hihihihi" Sial, sepertinya tubuhku kembali dikuasai oleh sisi gelapku.

_Oh, ayolah Sakura…_

_Sudah lama kau tidak merasakan kenikmatan itu kan? _

_Kenikmatan yang muncul dari sensasi benda tajam yang menggores permukaan kulitmu._

Kurasakan tanganku bergetar hebat. Di satu sisi aku menyukai rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan sayatan-sayatan itu nantinya sedangkan akal sehatku masih berusaha menahan diriku agar tidak mengulangi perbuatan bodohku itu.

_Hei, bukankah sejak dulu kau ingin mati?_

Mata emeraldku melebar.

_Bukan hanya kau saja yang menginginkan kematianmu. Teman-teman sekelasmu di Konoha gakuen, orang-orang yang selalu menatapmu dingin, tetangga-tetanggamu dan bahkan… ibumu sendiri menginginkan kau mati kan?_

**Tidak. Tidak. **

Aku menutup kedua telingaku berusaha menghilangkan bisikan-bisikan itu. Menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dengan kuat sementara air mata mulai mengalir deras di kedua belah pipiku.

**Tidak. Tidak**

_Ah, benar… bukankah ada satu orang lagi yang sangat menginginkan kau mati?_

Aku meringkuk menutup telingaku dengan erat. Air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir menghalangi pandanganku.

**Sudah. Hentikan. Kumohon.**

_Cinta pertamamu, orang yang kau cintai sepenuh hati membencimu. Bahkan menginginkan kau mati, Sakura._

"**HENTIKAN!" **

Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Naruto… kumohon tolong aku…

"Haruno Sakura, sebaiknya kau mati saja." Suara baritone dingin yang khas itu kembali menggangguku.

"Hn." Mata onyx kelam itu menusuk jantungku, menghancurkan hatiku.

HAH…

HAH…

HAH…

Aku merasakan napasku terputus-putus. Dengan kasar aku kembali mengambil pisau _cutter _dan menggoreskannya ke lengan kiriku. Darah mengalir keluar dari luka sayatan itu. Sensasi aneh yang menyenangkan kembali melanda diriku. Namun ketika aku hendak melakukannya untuk kedua kalinya aku merasakan ada yang menghentikanku.

"_**Sakura-chan!"**_

Itu suara Naruto…

Aku melihat bayangan Naruto berlari ke arahku. Memeluk tubuhku berusaha memberi kehangatan untukku.

"Berjanjilah padaku kau tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh ini lagi." Ujarnya khawatir, mata biru safirnya menatapku lurus.

Aku tak dapat berkata apapun. Perlahan kesadaranku telah muncul sepenuhnya. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku, tapi tak ada sedikitpun _sense_ keberadaan Naruto. Akhirnya aku sadar bahwa aku hanya berhalusinasi.

Aku menunduk. Mencengkram rok yang kukenakan. "Maafkan aku Naruto. Aku hampir saja mengingkari janji yang telah kubuat denganmu."

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Gyaaa! ampun! jangan bunuh saya karena udah berani ngepublish chapter yang ngegantung kaya gini... hueeee.

hiks saya ga tau lagi kapan bisa ngeupdate soalnya. gara2 maksa, spoiler yang ada di chapter sebelumnya itu baru akan muncul nanti di chapter selanjutnya. hiksuuu.

Nah, mulai keliatan kan alur ceritanya? hubungan Sakura, Naruto dan Sasuke juga udah mulai keliatan.

Oiya, disini Sakura itu adalah seorang _masochist. _Tapi lebih ke arah _self injury _sih, bukan SadoMasochist. He buat yang ga tau apa itu masochist, silakan buka wikipedia

Oke deh...

Seperti biasa walaupun saya ga janji bisa ngeupdate dalam jangka waktu yang dekat, review berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan saya mengupdate.

Buat yang udah rela baca fic romance geje ini, makasih banyak yaa minna!


	4. Truth

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Gore, Self Injury, Mental Disorder dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kimi No Sei, karena itu berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tapi inspirednya akan tetap saya sertakan karena ide awalnya berangkat dari manga Kimi No Sei.

* * *

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Kimi No Sei Illustrated by Chatani Ami (茶谷あみ)  
Originally written by Sakurairo (咲良色)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 4: Truth**

"ZRASSHHH"

Hujan deras kembali mengguyur kota Tokyo malam ini. Hujan seperti ini memang biasa terjadi di penghujung musim panas yang merupakan peralihan dari musim panas ke musim gugur. Cuaca ekstrim yang terjadi kali ini memang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa. Entahlah, mungkin karena pengaruh _global warming_ yang membuat cuaca di bumi menjadi ekstrim.

Seorang gadis berambut _pink_ berkali-kali melihat jam yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Mata emeraldnya akhirnya beralih menatap butiran-butiran hujan yang jatuh semakin deras. Ia melangkah mundur kemudian merapatkan kakinya. Sepertinya atap halte tempat menunggu bus ini tidak dapat melindunginya dari terpaan hujan yang diiringi terpaan angin kencang.

Rambut _pink_nya sedikit basah. Ia mencengkram celana jins hitam yang dikenakannya.

_Sial. Kenapa aku bisa lupa membawa payung hari ini?_

Gadis itu sedikit kesal pada kecerobohannya sendiri. Ia menatap langit mendung yang semakin gelap tertutup awan. Bahkan kali ini cahaya bulan pun sudah tidak tampak lagi. Gadis itu kembali menghela napas dan melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul 22.00.

_Bus terakhir ada sekitar pukul 21.00 tadi._

_Sial._

_Masa aku harus menginap di tempat seperti ini?_

Sakura membuka tasnya, mengambil ponselnya kemudian mencoba untuk menelepon Ino. Namun sebelum sempat tersambung, ponselnya telah mati karena kehabisan baterai. Astaga, benar-benar malang nasibnya kali ini.

Sakura melempar ponselnya kesal ke dalam tas merahnya. Ia berdiam diri sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk berlari menembus hujan. Ia menghalangi hujan yang akan jatuh di kepalanya dengan menggunakan tasnya.

ZRASSHHH

Hujan seakan tidak mau memberi kemudahan baginya. Kali ini hujan yang turun disertai angin kencang yang lumayan keras. Beberapa orang mungkin menyebutnya hujan badai. Sakura terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan hujan menerpa tubuhnya yang telah basah kuyup.

Ia berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas. Sakura memegangi lututnya yang mulai terasa sakit karena dipaksa berlari terus menerus di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. Namun baru saja ia hendak kembali melanjutkan, langkahnya kembali terhenti akibat mobil _Ferrari_ yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti di sampingnya. Mata emeraldnya menajam.

Ia tahu siapa pemilik mobil itu.

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Kaca mobil itu terbuka perlahan, memperlihatkan sesosok pria berambut hitam yang sedang memandang mata emeraldnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah hujan seperti ini?" pria itu sedikit kaget dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya.

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

Seolah kesal karena diacuhkan, Sasuke menekan pedal gas mobilnya dengan keras. Kemudian membanting stirnya agar ia dapat menghalangi jalan Sakura.

CKIITTT

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya karena kaget. Ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap nanar mobil _Ferrari_ yang baru saja memblokir jalannya.

"Uzumaki Sakura! Kau bisa mati kedinginan kalau berlari di tengah hujan seperti itu!" Sasuke berteriak kesal.

"**Bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkan aku mati, Uchiha?" **Sakura tersenyum sinis.

Mata hitam Sasuke membulat. Tangannya mengepal keras.

ZRASSHHHH

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"Kau yang lebih tahu maksudku…" Sakura berhenti sesaat. "Ya kan _**Sasuke-kun**_?"

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sakit setiap kali Sakura memanggilnya seperti itu. Ia membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar kemudian menarik tangan gadis itu dengan paksa. Memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil bersamanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sasuke. "Aku mau keluar!" Tangan kirinya berusaha membuka pintu mobil.

CKLEK

Sasuke mengunci pintu mobilnya secara otomatis, membuat segala usaha Sakura menjadi sia-sia.

"Sebenarnya sebesar apa rasa bencimu padaku?" wajah Sasuke kali ini terlihat sedih. Tangannya masih memegang pergelangan tangan kanan Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam. Perlahan darah keluar perban yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Mata obsidian Sasuke menatap nanar darah yang merembes keluar hingga mengubah warna kemeja putih Sakura menjadi merah.

"Tanganmu..." Sasuke tak dapat berkata-kata. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan pegangannya pada Sakura.

Senyum tipis terpampang di wajah pucat Sakura "Kau tahu?" Sakura memasang kembali perban yang sempat terlepas dari tangannya tadi. Perban itu kini sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. "Dulu ada anak laki-laki..."

Tangan Sasuke gemetar ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura, ia bahkan kesulitan untuk memutar kunci mobilnya.

"Wah wah, Uchiha kau tidak perlu gugup seperti itu." Sindir Sakura ketika mengamati tangan Sasuke yang gemetar.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia meginjak pedal gas dengan perlahan hingga mobil pun melaju dengan percepatan konstan menembus hujan yang terus menerpa jalanan. Tangannya mencengkram setir mobilnya dengan kencang. Entahlah, ia merasakan bahwa perkataan Sakura yang akan keluar sesaat lagi mungkin saja dapat mengguncang kondisi kejiwaannya.

"Hm... kau takut mendengar ceritaku Uchiha?" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela menatap butiran hujan yang berjatuhan. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Melihat keadaannya seperti ini Sakura kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dia... anak laki-laki paling tampan yang pernah kulihat. Dia populer di kalangan gadis-gadis bukan hanya karena ketampanannya saja, melainkan juga dari kebaikan hati dan sikapnya yang lembut pada semua orang" Sakura mencengkram tasnya. "Dia... cinta pertamaku."

Bola mata onyx Sasuke mengabur sesaat. Ia merasa tenggorokannya sakit, lidahnya kelu. Ia bahkan tidak dapat memberikan tanggapan apapun. Yah itu karena ia tahu siapa anak laki-laki yang disebutkan Sakura.

"Teman-teman sekolah, guru-guru... semuanya baik padaku. Aku benar-benar senang bisa berada diantara mereka semua." Kali ini senyum tulus yang muncul di bibir Sakura.

"Tapi semuanya berubah..." suara Sakura tiba-tiba saja terdengar pilu. "Saat itu, terjadi konflik di sekolah kami."

Sasuke berusaha menatap lurus ke depan. Ia berkonsentrasi menatap jalanan yang ada di hadapannya. Pedal gas masih diinjaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Para petinggi bersikeras untuk mengeluarkanku dari sekolah ketika tahu bahwa ibuku adalah seorang pelacur, dan aku adalah anak haram yang lahir dari hubungan gelapnya dengan para politikus hidung belang."

"Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak pernah tahu siapa ibuku karena ia meninggal segera setelah melahirkanku."

Sasuke merasakan napasnya tertahan.

"Berita itu menyebar dengan cepat. Teman-teman yang selama ini kusayangi mulai menjauh dariku. Guru-guru yang biasanya memujiku karena nilaiku selalu saja tertinggi di kelas, saat itu malah berbalik menghina dan memaki diriku. Bagi mereka, aku hanyalah seonggok sampah."

"Tidak hanya tekanan mental yang aku terima tetapi juga fisik. Mereka seringkali menindasku, memukuliku, bahkan melempariku. Dan anak laki-laki itu, hanya mampu melihat aku ditindas seperti itu. Ia bersikap tidak peduli padaku."Mata emerald Sakura menggelap.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, aku tidak tahu mengapa ia berubah. Kebaikan hatinya... kelembutan sikapnya... semua seakan menguap begitu saja. Anak laki-laki yang kusukai seolah menghilang. Dia bukan lagi orang yang kusukai dulu."

Sasuke merasakan kepalanya bertambah berat seolah ada beban besar yang dibebankan disana.

_Kami-sama..._

_Tolong aku..._

"Lalu... di saat kondisi jiwaku lemah, Tuhan malah bertindak kejam padaku. Ia mengambil nyawa nenekku. Satu-satunya anggota keluargaku yang menyayangiku, orang yang membesarkanku seorang diri dengan sepenuh hati." Lanjutnya.

Suara Sakura melemah. "Dan puncaknya adalah hari itu..."

Sasuke kembali gemetar.

"Hari itu, satu-satunya orang yang kuharapkan. Satu-satunya anak laki-laki yang kucintai untuk pertama kalinya mengatakan hal yang kejam padaku."

"**Haruno Sakura kau menyebalkan..." **

"**Sebaiknya kau mati saja."**

"Orang yang selalu kuanggap sebagai dewa penyelamatku malah berbalik menjadi dewa kematian yang menakutkan."

Kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak dapat mengontrol reaksinya. Napasnya terputus-putus mata hitamnya berkaca-kaca. Ia tahu, ia tahu benar siapa yang mengatakan hal kejam itu pada gadis lemah yang ada di sampingnya.

"Yah, luka ini kubuat hanya untuk memenuhi permintaan orang itu." Sakura tertawa kecil ketika meihat reaksi Sasuke. " Kenapa _**Sasuke-kun**_? Kau kecewa karena aku belum mati kan?" Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya. Kemudian menatap mata emerald Sakura nanar. "Hm.. ya aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa aku belum mati hingga saat ini. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha memutuskan urat nadiku sendiri." Sakura membuka perban yang sudah rusak terkena darah dan hujan. Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat kaget ketika melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang dipenuhi bekas luka mengerikan yang memanjang hingga ke sikunya. Bahkan kini ada luka yang kembali terbuka dan masih mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau gila..." tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku ini gila. Ya aku memang sudah gila." Sakura tertawa "Kau yang membuatku gila _**Sasuke-kun**_."

_Tidak. Tidak._

_Hentikan._

_Kumohon._

"Tidak. Kumohon hentikan Sakura." Suara Sasuke terdengar pilu. "Kumohon maafkan aku."

"Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar tadi? Tuan muda Uchiha Sasuke minta maaf? Hahaha kupikir itu akan melukai harga dirimu, Uchiha." Sakura tertawa meremehkan.

"..."

"Lalu kau pikir dengan meminta maaf kau bisa mengembalikan keadaan menjadi seperti semula? Kau pikir aku akan memaafkan orang yang telah melukaiku begitu dalam hingga aku menjadi seperti ini?" Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk keras menahan emosi.

"Sakura..."

"Cih! Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama kecilku!" Sakura tiba-tiba saja menangis kencang. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi..."

Sasuke hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Mata obsidiannya tertutup perlahan berharap ini adalah mimpi yang akan berakhir ketika ia membuka mata. Namun sayangnya ini bukanlah mimpi. Saat ia membuka matanya Sakura masih ada disana, menangis tersedu-sedu. Sesaat ia melihat bayangan gadis kecil berseragam sekolah yang sedang menangis sendirian di pojok kelas. Gadis itu meringkuk memeluk lututnya. Luka akibat penganiayaan yang dilakukan teman-temannya masih tampak jelas di tubuh gadis itu. Gadis lemah itu hanya terus menangis sambil bergumam. "Itu bukan salahku. Itu bukan salahku."

Sasuke kembai tersadar dari lamunannya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika Sakura bergumam "Itu bukan salahku. Itu bukan salahku." Mata hijaunya masih mengeluarkan cairan bening yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya.

"Bukan salahku jika ibuku seorang pelacur. Aku tidak pernah minta dilahirkan sebagai anak haram." Suaranya kali ini terdengar ketakutan. "Ampuni aku, kumohon jangan pukul aku lagi." Sakura seolah berhalusinasi melihat masa lalunya lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke bangkit dari joknya kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, maafkan aku... Sakura kumohon maafkan aku." Air mata ikut berjatuhan dari mata onyxnya. Kata maaf terus mengalir seiring dengan air matanya yang berjatuhan. "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku, seandainya waktu itu aku lebih peduli padamu, seandainya aku waktu itu tidak terpengaruh orang lain sehingga berkata hal jahat seperti itu padamu."

Sakura hanya terdiam. "Maafkan aku... kumohon. Aku akan melakukan apapun. Bahkan jika nyawaku yang menjadi taruhannya. Aku rela memberikan nyawaku padamu. Jika kau memintaku untuk mati, aku akan melakukannya saat itu juga."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar.

"Sudah terlambat Uchiha. Aku tidak butuh nyawamu." Pelukan Sasuke mengeras. "Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Kau bodoh ya?" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia menyeka air matanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu** selamanya**"

Sasuke merasa seakan ada sesuatu yang menyumbat napasnya.

"Sekarang buka pintunya Uchiha."

Sasuke menekan kunci otomatis yang ada di dekatnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian Sakura membuka pintunya dan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Ah, Kami-sama..."

_Kumohon tolong aku..._

* * *

**_Kimi No Sei_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Ada apa kau mengajakku makan di tempat seperti ini Sasuke?" Ino menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Ia sedikit bingung, kenapa Sasuke mengajaknya makan di cafe mahal seperti ini?

Cafe D'amoure, salah satu cafe terkenal di Shibuya yang menyajikan beragam menu masakan Eropa. Pelayan berseragam _maid _dan _butler _terlihat sibuk melayani para tamu cafe yang rata-rata merupakan orang-orang penting dan berkelas sosial tinggi.

"Hei, Sasuke. Aku bicara padamu." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sedikit kesal dengan sikap Sasuke yang mengacuhkannya tadi.

"Ino." Sasuke menghela napas sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela menuju mata biru Ino.

"Hm, apa?" Ino masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk _parfait_nya.

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi. Kejadian semalam membuatnya semakin ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada gadis _pink_ yang hampir membuatnya kehilangan kewarasannya.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Ino menghentikan kegiatan mengaduk parfaitnya. Menatap lurus mata onyx Sasuke.

"Maksudku, aku ingin tahu dia tinggal dimana dan dengan siapa dia tinggal. Darimana dia berasal, masa lalunya... aku ingin tahu semuanya." Jelas Sasuke.

"Astaga, ternyata kau benar-benar serius dengan Sakura ya?" Ino sedikit terkejut. "Kudengar dari Sai kalau kau itu sebenarnya seorang _playboy_ yang senang bermain dengan wanita-wanita malam Shibuya." Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya. "Dengar ya, aku tidak mau memberitahukan apapun tentang Sakura kepada laki-laki sepertimu. Aku tidak ingin Sakura terluka."

"..."

"Aku tahu, kalian pasti mempunyai hubungan kan? Entah apa itu, aku tidak mengetahuinya. Aku pun tidak tahu masa lalu kalian berdua seperti apa." Ino menegakkan gestur tubuhnya. Mata birunya menatap tajam. "Tapi satu yang aku tahu, hubungan kalian pastilah bukan hubungan yang berakhir bahagia."

Mata onyx Sasuke membulat.

"Reaksi Sakura ketika pertama kali bertemu denganmu di_ gokon_. Reaksinya ketika kau mengembalikan payungnya yang tertinggal... Mata itu, ekspresi wajah kaget, sedih, benci, bercampur rindu yang ditunjukkannya setiap kali ia melihatmu."

"Itu bukanlah reaksi yang wajar." Nada bicara Ino seakan menginvestigasi Sasuke. Sementara sasuke hanya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sudah cukup. Jangan bicara seakan aku adalah penjahat." Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi tadi.

"Hm, satu hal yang harus kuberitahu padamu Uchiha." Ino menggerakkan jarinya membentuk angka satu.

"Hn?"

"**Sakura pernah mengalami **_**mental disorder**_**"**

"**Dulu dia seorang **_**masochist**_**."**

Ekspresi wajah Sasuke terlihat kaget. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya.

_Sakura... seorang masochist?_

Tentu saja hal ini menjelaskan tentang kejadian semalam. Bekas luka sayatan di lengannya. Darah yang mengalir dari perban. Emosinya yang labil. Kata-katanya saat itu...

Semuanya sudah jelas.

" _Kenapa __**Sasuke-kun**__? Kau kecewa karena aku belum mati kan?" _

"_Hm.. ya aku juga sedikit bingung kenapa aku belum mati hingga saat ini. Padahal aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha memutuskan urat nadiku sendiri." Sakura membuka perban yang sudah rusak terkena darah dan hujan. Mata onyx Sasuke terlihat kaget ketika melihat pergelangan tangan Sakura yang dipenuhi bekas luka mengerikan yang memanjang hingga ke sikunya. Bahkan kini ada luka yang kembali terbuka dan masih mengeluarkan darah. _

"_Kau gila..." tanpa sadar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya._

"_Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku ini gila. Ya aku memang sudah gila." Sakura tertawa "Kau yang membuatku gila __**Sasuke-kun**__."_

"Kenapa Sasuke?" perkataan Ino membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kau pucat."

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa."

"Hei jangan bilang kau menjadi takut pada Sakura karena perkataanku tadi." Sindir Ino. "Tenang saja, dia sudah berjanji padaku dan pada Naruto, kakak angkatnya, bahwa ia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi."

_Haha_

_Kau salah Ino._

_Dia baru saja mengingkari janjinya padamu kemarin._

Bayangan Sakura yang sedang asyik melukai dirinya sendiri muncul mengganggu pikiran Sasuke.

"_Kau yang membuatku gila __**Sasuke-kun**__."_

Sasuke mengacak rambut hitamnya kesal.

"Hei, Sasuke kau ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Ino semakin heran.

"Maaf. Kepalaku sedikit pusing."

Merasa Sasuke sedang butuh sendirian saat ini, Ino segera bangkit dari kursinya. "Ano... sebenarnya aku ada janji dengan temanku." Ino mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja. "Terima kasih kau sudah mentraktirku hari ini."

"Hn..." Sasuke hanya bergumam.

"Ah, Sasuke kuharap kau benar-benar serius dengan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin sahabat baikku terluka." Ino melangkah menjauhi Sasuke kemudian berbalik. "Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu."

"..."

_Tenang saja Ino._

_Aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya lebih dari ini._

_Karena dulu aku sudah banyak menyakitinya._

_Dan kau tahu Ino?_

_Karma itu ada._

_Ya, aku terkena hukum karma._

_Aku mencintainya sepenuh hatiku._

_Aku mencintai gadis itu..._

_Haruno Sakura._

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

**Masochism** is pleasure in receiving the pain.

...

**A masochists** want to receive suffering.

...

"Do you want me to die, **_Sasuke-kun?_**"

...

"Let me die, for you."

...

_Masochist_: sejenis gangguan jiwa yang menyebabkan penderitanya mengalami rasa senang saat menyakiti dirinya sendiri. (disini saya lebih condong membuat Sakura mengidap masochism secara kontekstual.)

**Sumber Wikipedia  
**

Whoaa akhirnya jadi juga chapter yang ga begitu maksa. Sesuai janjiku sebelumnya, spoiler yang muncul di chapter dua ada di chapter ini.

Jadi...

Kemana Sasuke yang baik hati dulu?

Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke saat itu?

Kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal kejam itu pada Sakura?

Lalu yang terakhir... MANA NARUTO? ko ga muncul-muncul? (itu dia, author masih nyari _timing_ yang tepat buat munculin dia.)

Hmm... sepertinya chapter sebelumnya memang kurang memuaskan pembaca ya? Gomen ne minna-san... lain kali aku akan berusaha keras untuk memuaskan kalian.

Yosh akhir kata, terima kasih untuk semua orang yang telah membaca dan mereview fic romance aneh ini. Tanpa review dari kalian fic ini ga berarti apa-apa.

Seperti biasa...

Review berbanding lurus dengan kecepatan saya mengupdate. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat juga saya berusaha menyelesaikan fic ini. Ya tentu saja karena review lah yang menjadi motivasi saya untuk menulis.


	5. The Beginning of Her Trauma

Gomen ne, baru bisa update sekarang dan sepertinya chapter ini tidak begitu memuaskan karena terkesan dipaksakan dan alurnya terlalu cepat. Maaf sekali lagi, sejujurnya saya ingin cepat menyelesaikan fic ini karena saya tidak yakin apakah saya mempunyai waktu untuk melanjutkannya atau tidak.

Sekedar pemberitahuan, chapter ini dan chapter selanjutnya akan menceritakan masa lalu Sakura. Jadi isinya hanya akan dipenuhi flashback saja. Dan kebetulan di chapter ini semua kejadian belum terhubung dengan jelas sehingga kesannya seolah-olah kejadian yang satu dengan yang lain "tidak nyambung". Tapi tenang saja, saya akan perjelas di chapter selanjutnya (jika saya bisa mengupdate, tentu saja)

Saat ini Sakura berusia 22 tahun, jadi flashback ini menceritakan kisahnya sewaktu berumur 12 tahun.

Oke. Akhir kata, selamat membaca…

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Gore, Self Injury, Mental Disorder dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Di chapter ini dan chapter-chapter selanjutnya sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Kimi No Sei, karena itu berasal dari imajinasi saya. Tapi inspirednya akan tetap saya sertakan karena ide awalnya berangkat dari manga Kimi No Sei.

* * *

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Kimi No Sei Illustrated by Chatani Ami (茶谷あみ)  
Originally written by Sakurairo (咲良色)

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 5:The Beginning of Her Trauma**

_**Flashback 10 years ago**_**...**

"Hei Sasuke-kun, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas? Jam istirahat kan sudah habis." Sesosok gadis berambut _pink_ mengernyitkan alisnya heran. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping pemuda bermata onyx yang tengah menatap aliran sungai di hadapannya.

Pohon sakura yang berguguran, mempercantik pemandangan yang menjadi _background_ di belakang mereka. Saat ini pemandangan itu terlihat persis seperti _wallpaper_ layar komputer yang ada di laboratorium Koshino Gakuen, tempat mereka bersekolah.

Bukannya menjawab, sang pemuda malah menyuruh sang gadis untuk mendekat padanya. Ia menepuk-nepuk rumput yang ada di sebelahnya, memberikan sinyal pada sang gadis untuk mempersempit jarak antar mereka. Tanpa ragu si gadis _pink_ segera mendekati pemuda _onyx_ sedikit penasaran pada apa yang akan dikatakannya."Lihat." Jari telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke langit biru yang terbentang luas. Mata _emerald _Sakura mengikuti jari telunjuk Sasuke. Sesaat matanya melihat sebuah pelangi yang melengkung membelah langit dengan tujuh warna indah yang tersusun secara sempurna. Langit sehabis hujan memang paling indah, apalagi dengan pelangi yang menghiasinya.

"Indahnya..." Sakura terkagum-kagum dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Ia membalikkan wajahnya menatap Sasuke. "Jadi karena ini kau tidak mau kembali ke kelas?" ia kembali ke pertanyaannya semula.

Sasuke balik menatap Sakura. "Ya, begitulah." Jawabnya singkat. "Aku lebih memilih berada disini mengamati pelangi yang indah ini daripada berada di kelas mendengarkan Guy-sensei berceramah tentang masa muda." Jelasnya.

Si gadis _pink_ tersenyum tipis."Nanti bisa-bisa orang tuamu dipanggil oleh guru kalau kau membolos seperti ini. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

Sasuke memutar matanya bosan. "Oh, jadi kau lebih memilih mendengarkan Guy-sensei?"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu? Kenapa mengajakku kembali ke kelas?" Sasuke sedikit heran dengan si _pink_ ini.

"Ya, sudah aku kembali ke kelas sendirian saja." Bukannya menjawab, Sakura malah bangkit dari duduknya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan tangan Sasuke menariknya. Menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan pergi." Dua patah kata yang terucap dari bibir Sasuke sukses membuat kedua mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat jemari-jemarinya.

"Temani aku disini." Nada biacaranya lebih terdengar sebagai perintah daripada permohonan. Mata _onyx_nya menatap Sakura dengan intens.

Sedikit bingung Sakura kembali mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke, pemuda yang diam-diam disukainya sejak ia pertama kali masuk sekolah."Kenapa?" kata tanya meluncur dari mulut Sakura.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke singkat. "Aku hanya ingin kau ada di sampingku sekarang."

Sesaat Sakura merasa jantungnya hampir copot karena berdetak sangat keras. Wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa perkataan Sasuke barusan terdengar seperti lamaran saja. Padahal ia tahu kata-kata tadi sangat jauh dari lamaran... hanya saja... ah entahlah. Betapa kompleksnya perasaannya kali ini.

"Tapi, kelasnya..." Wajah Sakura sudah memerah bagaikan kepiting rebus.

"Hari ini saja..." Sasuke memotong perkataannya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura. "Pinjami aku bahu untuk bersandar" Saat ini wajah Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Entah apa yang membebani pikirannya hingga seperti ini.

"Sasuke-kun..." Kali ini Sakura terlihat khawatir. Tidak biasanya Sasuke seperti ini. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia menutup mata _onyx_nya perlahan, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, berusaha mencari posisi yang nyaman.

_Dan tanpa Sakura sadari kehidupan damainya akan berhenti sampai disini._

_Sepertinya kami-sama akan memberikan ujian kehidupan yang sangat berat bagi gadis ini..._

_Ujian yang sangat berat hingga gadis setegar Sakura mungkin saja tidak akan berhasil melewatinya._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

_Hari ini terlihat sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. _

_Matahari yang sama._

_Langit yang sama. _

_Orang-orang yang sama..._

_Tapi, hari inilah yang akan menjadi awal dari ujian kehidupan yang akan diberikan Tuhan pada Sakura._

Sakura berlari menyusuri koridor SMP Koshino Gakuen. Ia melihat jam tangannya beberapa kali. "Gawat! Aku terlambat!" ia segera membuka pintu kelas yang ada di hadapannya.

"Maaf, aku terlambat." Sakura membungkukkan badannya berusaha meminta maaf. Namun ketika ia mengangkat kepalanya, mata emeraldnya menangkap tatapan mata teman-teman sekelasnya dipenuhi rasa benci.

"Sensei, usir saja dia dari kelas ini!" Seorang gadis berambut coklat memandang Sakura dengan tatapan jijik. Seolah ia adalah kecoa yang harus dibasmi dari dunia ini.

"Ap..." perkataan Sakura terhenti ketika ada murid-murid lain yang berkomentar.

"Benar sensei, usir saja dia!" seolah terpengaruh dengan perkataan murid-muridnya Kurenai-sensei yang berada di depan kelas kali ini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Kami tidak mau sekelas dengan anak pelacur seperti dia!"

_Anak pelacur?_

_Siapa?_

_Aku?_

Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada teman-teman sekelasnya ini.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" seorang anak laki-laki melempari Sakura dengan gulungan-gulungan kertas, yang akhirnya disusul dengan barang-barang lain.

Sakura hanya berusaha menahan lemparan teman-temannnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh!"

"Selama ini kami tidak tahu kalau kau anak seorang pelacur sehingga kami mau saja berteman denganmu. Tapi sekarang... kami sudah tahu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi kami lagi." Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menambahkan.

"Shion... kau..." mata emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca ketika melihat sahabat terbaiknya, Shion, mengkhianatinya.

"Sakura... kau menjijikkan." Ejek Shion. Yang sukses membuat Sakura kehilangan pertahanannya.

"Dasar kau anak haram!"

"Anak haram sepertimu lebih baik mati saja!" suara ejekan bersahut-sahutan memenuhi ruangan.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Sebelum keadaan semakin memburuk." Usir Kurenai berusaha sehalus mungkin.

Sakura mengelap air matanya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berlari meninggalkan sekolah yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi neraka baginya.

Kakinya terus berlari secepat mungkin.

Ia tidak mengerti. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Apa maksudnya ia anak seorang pelacur? Apa maksudnya ia anak haram? Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang hal ini.

_Oh Kami-sama..._

_Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?_

_Aku hanyalah gadis berumur 12 tahun yang baru saja menikmati masa remajaku._

_Sebenarnya apa salahku?_

_..._

KRIET

Sakura menggeser pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Obaa-san!" Sakura memanggil neneknya yang menjadi satu-satunya keluarganya. Satu-satunya orang yang membesarkannya dengan sepenuh hati.

"Chiyo-baasan!" panggil Sakura. Ia berlari menuju ke dapur. Tempat nenek tercintanya biasa berada.

"Obaa-" kata-katanya terhenti seketika. Mata _emerald_nya melebar melihat neneknya terbaring tak sadarkan diri di lantai dapurnya.

Astaga. Seandainya ini mimpi buruk. Sakura sangat ingin terbangun dari tidurnya. Berharap bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata. Berharap ia akan bangun di atas tempat tidur kesayangannya. Namun sayang, semua ini bukan mimpi.

_Kami-sama..._

_Tolong aku..._

Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kemarin ia masih berada di pinggir sungai, mengamati pelangi indah yang terpampang di langit bersama Sasuke? Bukankah kemarin ia masih tertawa bahagia bersama teman-temannya?

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang teman-temannya memusuhinya? Kenapa sekarang ia harus melihat neneknya terkapar di lantai dapurnya?

_Tidak adil._

_Tidak adil._

_Aku hanya ingin hidup bahagia._

_Itu saja._

Seolah tersadar, Sakura berlari menuju tubuh neneknya yang terkulai lemah. "Obaa-san, bertahanlah!" wajahnya terlihat panik. Ia mendekap erat tubuh renta itu berusaha memberi kehangatan pada tubuh yang mulai mendingin. Tangan kanannya bergerak menelusuri leher keriput neneknya. Berharap ia dapat merasakan denyut nadi dari tubuh itu.

_Syukurlah_

_Denyut nadinya masih ada._

Sekilas, rasa lega muncul di hatinya. Dengan cepat Sakura membopong Chiyo-baasannya berusaha membawanya ke rumah sakit. "Bertahanlah, obaa-san. Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu." Ucap Sakura yang hanya dibalas anggukan lemah dari sang nenek yang ternyata sudah mulai sadar dari pingsannya.

...

...

Konoha Hospital. Satu-satunya rumah sakit yang ada di kota kecil tempat Sakura tinggal, Konoha.

"Kumohon tolong nenekku!" Sakura berteriak panik. Ia masih membopong lengan neneknya di bahunya.

Seakan Sakura adalah mahluk yang tak terlihat semua perawat dan dokter yang melintas di sekelilingnya mengacuhkannya. Tidak menanggapi gadis _pink_ itu.

Dengan kesal ia menarik baju salah seorang perawat yang melintas di dekatnya. "Jangan acuhkan aku!" Sakura mulai berteriak marah.

"Nona, kami tidak melayani pengobatan secara gratis. Silakan Anda ke loket pembayaran terlebih dahulu." Jawab perawat itu seenaknya. Matanya memandangi Sakura dengan tatapan sebal. Saat ini penampilan Sakura memang sangat tidak meyakinkan. Dengan seragam sailor yang berantakan, rambut dan wajah yang terlihat kusam, bahkan mata emeraldnya yang biasanya indah kini berubah merah karena terlalu banyak menangis sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu, saat ini aku tidak punya uang. Tapi..." Sakura berusaha memohon. Mata hijaunya sudah terbenam dengan air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

"Kalau begitu silakan anda pulang, nona." Si perawat itu melenggang pergi meninggalkan si gadis.

"Kumohon. Tolong nenekku... aku akan melakukan apa saja..." pinta Sakura. "Ia satu-satunya keluargaku."

"Bawa dia ke ruang UGD." Sepintas suara baritone dingin memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya berusaha mencari tahu siapa malaikat penolongnya. Betapa kagetnya ia ketika ia melihat sepasang mata _onyx_ yang sangat familiar. Pria ini sangat mirip dengan Sasuke hanya saja ia tampak lebih tinggi dan lebih dewasa. Jas dokter dengan gagahnya melapisi tubuh pria itu.

"Tapi, Uchiha-sensei..." perawat berambut coklat itu berusaha menolak.

"Aku tidak akan mengulang perintahku." Sebuah _deathglare_ mematikan ditujukannya pada sang perawat yang kini hanya bisa pasrah.

"Mari ikut saya." Si perawat terpaksa melayani Sakura. Kini, dari reaksi si perawat Sakura tahu bahwa pria yang ada dihadapannya bukanlah dokter biasa. Dan... ia memiliki nama belakang yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"A-arigatou..." Sakura berterima kasih pada dokter yang telah menjadi dewa penyelamatnya. Kedua tangannya masih berusaha membopong tubuh neneknya.

"Itu sudah kewajiban kami." Sang dokter mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggantikan Sakura menggendong tubuh neneknya. "Biar aku saja."

Kini tubuh renta itu telah berpindah tangan. Sang dokter bermata _onyx_ menggendong nenek Sakura dengan mudah. Seakan tubuh itu tidak memiliki berat sama sekali.

Sakura yang seolah terhipnotis hanya bisa diam mengikuti langkah kaki si dokter misterius yang bahkan belum dikenalnya itu.

...

...

"Sekarang Anda bisa beristirahat dengan tenang, nona..." pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu seolah memaksa Sakura untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura melanjutkan. "dan Anda tuan..."

"Uchiha Itachi" jawab pemuda itu singkat. Uchiha Itachi entah kenapa rasanya nama itu sudah familiar di benaknya.

"Salam kenal." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang kemudian di sambut dengan hangat oleh Itachi.

"Sama-sama." Jawab pemuda itu singkat.

Tangan kanan Sakura mengusap rambut putih neneknya yang kini tengah terbaring di salah satu ruang rawat inap Rumah Sakit Konoha. "Kalau saja Itachi-sensei tidak ada tadi... mungkin saja nenekku tidak akan selamat." Sakura tersenyum tipis "Sekali lagi terima kasih..."

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil "Santai saja Haruno-san, sudah kubilang kan? ini memang sudah kewajibanku."

"Ah, iya." Entah kenapa sekilas Sakura merasa malu karena membuat Itachi mengatakan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hn... Haruno-san mengenal adikku ya?" Tanpa basa-basi Itachi langsung menanyakan hal yang mengganggu pikiran Sakura sejak tadi.

"EH?" Sakura terkaget mendengar pertanyaan Itachi tadi. _Adik?_

"Ya, adik laki-lakiku. Uchiha Sasuke." Lanjut Itachi. Ia berjalan mendekati jendela kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar, membiarkan udara segar memasuki ruangan. Mata onyxnya terpejam sesaat, ia membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Menatap mata _emerald_ gadis itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan ada hal yang berbeda dari Sakura. Walaupun ia baru saja mengenal gadis ini. Ia sudah merasa bahwa gadis inilah yang mungkin bisa mengalihkan perhartian adiknya yang _stoic_ itu. Entahlah. Mungkin karena ia dan Sasuke memiliki sifat yang sama jadi ia bisa mengetahui apa yang mungkin saja dipikirkan adiknya saat ini.

"Aa... Iya." Sakura menjawab singkat, namun kemudian ia merasa heran. Kenapa dokter tampan yang ada di hadapannya ini bisa tahu? Padahal ia tidak memberitahukan kelas berapa dan dimana ia bersekolah?

Dengan sedikit ragu ia bertanya "Kenapa Itachi-sensei bisa mengetahui hal ini? Saya kan belum memberitahukan identitas saya yang lain selain nama." Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya heran.

"Tidak ada. Hanya _feeling_. Dan kebetulan kau memakai baju seragam yang sama dengan adikku." Itachi hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Ah..." Sakura mengangguk pelan. Jika _feeling _Itachi setepat dan setajam ini, ingin rasanya ia berkonsultasi tentang apa yang dialaminya selama seharian ini. Ingin rasanya ia bertanya 'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Mengapa semua orang di Koshino Gakuen membenciku?' namun sayang, lamunan Sakura harus berakhir sampai disini karena Itachi tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya, hendak berkata sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Sasuke.

"Tolong jaga adikku." Kata-kata ini sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Hal apa yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba saja kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti ini. Aa sepertinya Kami-sama ingin bermain-main dengannya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang muncul hari ini.

Dan ia tidak tahu kejutan apalagi yang akan muncul di kehidupannya.

Ia bahkan belum menemukan jawaban mengenai apa yang terjadi padanya di sekolah. Ia belum mengetahui apa yang menjadi penyebab teman-temannya membencinya. Penyebab Sasuke tampak letih hingga ia harus meminjam pundaknya untuk bersandar. Penyakit apa yang sebenarnya diderita neneknya hingga sang nenek harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Dan sekarang, kakak dari Sasuke mengatakan hal yang sangat aneh.

Astaga.

Rupanya Kami-sama senang membuat hidup Sakura menjadi penuh misteri.

Entah itu misteri yang akan terselesaikan ataukah misteri yang hanya tetap akan menjadi misteri selamanya.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Semakin banyak misteri dalam cerita ini yang belum terungkap. Tenang saja, saya akan memperjelas semuanya di chapter-chapter selanjutnya.

Terima kasih banyak bagi para pembaca yang sudah meninggalkan reviewnya untuk saya karena review merupakan dorongan terbesar saya untuk menulis. Jika tidak ingin fic ini hiatus, saya mohon agar kalian memberikan review.

Terima kasih.

Regards,

_**Akina Takahashi**_


	6. Forgotten Past

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, dan berbagai hal lain.

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 6: Forgotten Past**

"Tolong jaga adikku." Kata-kata ini sukses membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget. Hal apa yang menyebabkan tiba-tiba saja kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke mengatakan hal seperti ini. Aa sepertinya Kami-sama ingin bermain-main dengannya hari ini. Terlalu banyak kejutan yang muncul hari ini.

"Ano..." Sakura tersenyum canggung. "Saya tidak mengerti, apa maksud Itachi-sensei sebenarnya?" Sakura kini merasa salah tingkah. "Apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke-kun?"

Itachi menarik napas panjang. Ia menatap mata _emerald_ Sakura. "Sudah kuduga." Sakura hanya mengernyit heran. Menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya dari Itachi. "Sasuke tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupan pribadinya pada siapapun."

Sakura hanya diam. Mata _emerald_nya menatap mata _onyx_ Itachi dengan serius. Hingga ia merasa hampir tenggelam di dalamnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus memberi tahumu atau tidak." Itachi berbalik. Menghindari tatapan Sakura. Ia membuka jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Angin berhembus memainkan rambut hitam panjangnya.

"Tapi _feeling_ku berkata, hanya kau lah yang dapat menolong adikku Haruno-san."

"Bagaimana saya bisa membantu Sasuke-kun jika saya tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, Itachi-sensei?" Sakura merasa heran dengan kata-kata Itachi yang terdengar seperti teka-teki baginya.

"Sebenarnya saat ini, Sasuke sedang mengalami depresi."

Mata hijau Sakura melebar.

"Keluarga kami sedang mengalami masalah. Ibuku sakit, dan berbagai tekanan muncul, memaksa keluarga kami untuk menjual aset perusahaan kami." Itachi memejamkan matanya. "Aku terpaksa keluar dari rumah keluarga Uchiha karena aku tidak tahan melihat pertengkaran orang tuaku setiap hari."

"Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, ia masih terlalu kecil untuk hidup sendiri. Ia terjebak di rumah menyeramkan itu selama bertahun-tahun." Itachi kembali menarik napas panjang, kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya. "Aku meninggalkannya saat ia masih berumur tujuh tahun. Saat itu, aku tahu. Ia membenciku. Menganggapku sebagai pengkhianat yang tega meninggalkannya sendirian."

Sakura berjalan mendekati Itachi. Memegang bahunya, berusaha menenangkannya. "Itachi-sensei, setiap orang pasti punya kesalahan. Aku yakin, saat ini Sasuke-kun pasti memaafkanmu." Sakura berusaha menghibur lelaki tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Hm..." Itachi tersenyum lembut. "Aku serahkan adikku padamu." Ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku akan berusaha semampuku, Itachi-sensei."

...

...

...

* * *

...

...

...

**Sasuke POV**

PRAANG!

Sebuah gelas melesat dengan kecepatan penuh, membentur ujung meja hingga pecah berkeping-keping.

"Dasar wanita jalang!" Sesosok pria berumur 40 tahunan berteriak memaki wanita yang sedang menangis meringkuk di hadapannya.

"Aku ingin bercerai denganmu! Aku sudah muak padamu, Fugaku!" jerit wanita itu histeris.

Cih. Lagi-lagi mereka bertengkar.

Kedua orang tuaku berteriak seperti orang gila, ayahku bahkan melempar gelas ke arah ibuku. Untung saja gelas itu meleset dan pecah karena berbenturan dengan ujung meja makan. Sedikit berterima kasih pada rumahku yang megah ini, tiap ruangan yang didesain kedap suara mencegah keributan ini terdengar keluar rumah sehingga mereka masih bisa berpura-pura seolah keluarga Uchiha adalah keluarga paling bahagia di dunia. Ya, hal itu dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan bisnis ayahku.

Apa jadinya jika rekan bisnis ayahku mengetahui kebobrokan keluargaku?

Ya, mungkin itulah pikiran mereka sehingga mereka bisa terus berpura-pura mesra di hadapan umum.

Tapi...

Aku sudah muak melihat mereka seperti itu.

Aku hanya ingin keluarga yang bahagia...

Itu saja.

Aku sudah muak melihat pertunjukkan drama tragedi seperti ini. Terkadang aku berpikir, seandainya aku bisa pergi jauh dari keluarga ini. Ya, seperti yang dilakukan kakak laki-lakiku. Cih, pengecut. Dia hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Melarikan diri dari keluarga bejat ini untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Ia bahkan telah melupakanku.

Brengsek.

Pada akhirnya semua orang yang kupercaya akan meninggalkanku.

Shit!

Apakah tak ada seorangpun yang dapat kupercayai?

Aku bangkit dari sofa yang tadi kutempati. Tempat dimana aku menyaksikan drama tragedi yang baru saja terjadi. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi pada apa yang terjadi pada mereka.

Aku memahami bagaimana perasaan ibu saat ia melihat ayahku bercinta dengan wanita lain. Wajar saja bila ibuku meminta cerai kan? Ku akui ayahku memang lelaki busuk yang senang mempermainkan hati ibuku. Seandainya aku bisa... aku sudah membunuhnya sejak dulu.

Sial. Ternyata aku masih memiliki akal sehat untuk tidak melakukan hal itu.

Aku mengambil tas sekolahku kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah bejat ini.

Dan aku tidak mengetahui kalau hari ini aku akan menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang lainnya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin. Butiran salju lembut berjatuhan dari langit membuat semua yang kulihat berubah warna menjadi putih.

Gerbang sekolahku mulai terlihat di pandanganku. Hari ini tidak biasanya aku datang terlambat, Mungkin karena terlalu sibuk "menonton" drama yang tadi pagi disuguhkan orang tuaku.

"SREGG" aku menggeser pintu kelas yang ada di hadapanku.

"Aku terlambat." Aku hanya bergumam pelan pada Kurenai-sensei yang memandangiku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ya, silakan duduk Uchiha."

Aku berjalan mendekati tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan teman-teman akrabku. Namun, ada yang aneh dengan mereka. Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Bahkan memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Aku mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di sebelah Kiba. Si bocah anjing yang selalu ribut itu hari ini terlihat sangat pendiam sepertinya.

"Menjauh dariku." Aku mendengar si Kiba bergumam. Apa katanya? Apa maksudnya bicara seperti itu?

"Apa kau bilang?" Aku mengenyitkan wajahku. Sedikit heran pada apa yang dibicarakannya.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Uchiha!" kali ini si Kiba mulai menggertakkan giginya. Beberapa siswa yang penasaran mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kami.

"Ayahmu memecat ayahku tanpa alasan!" akhirnya Kiba mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat Sasuke tertohok.

"Apa? Kenapa?" Sasuke kini mulai terlihat bingung.

"Cih, jangan mentang-mentang kau anak orang kaya kau menjadi berhak untuk menindas kami." Shino, si bocah serangga yang duduk di belakang kami menambahkan.

Aku hanya bisa terdiam... tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan...

Untuk apa ayahku memecat orang tua mereka tanpa alasan yang jelas?

"Kau tahu Uchiha..." kali ini Kiba angkat bicara. "Ayahmu melakukan penggelapan aset perusahaan secara besar-besaran kemudian melimpakan kesalahannya pada ayah kami, sehingga ayah kami dipecat tanpa alasan yang jelas."

Kali ini hati Uchiha Sasuke bagaikan tersambar petir.

Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini ia selalu merasa aneh pada ayahnya. Semakin hari ayahnya semakin tenggelam dalam perjudian, seringkali ayahnya membawa pelacur ke rumahnya, dan ia sering terlihat mabuk-mabukan dia bar. Ternyata uang yang digunakannya untuk melakukan hal bejat itu adalah uang hasil penggelapan.

"Dan pada akhirnya..." Shino melanjutkan. "Ayahku dan ayah Kiba terancam hukuman penjara atas tuduhan penggelapan." Giginya bergemeletuk menahan emosi.

_Kurang ajar!_

Untuk pertama kalinya aku benar-benar muak menjadi anggota keluarga Uchiha.

"Ayahmu menyuap hakim yang bertugas saat pengadilan itu. Sehingga Uchiha Fugaku, ayahmu yang_** terhormat**_ itu bebas dari segala tuduhan." Kiba menekankan kata-katanya.

_Apa? Semudah itukah kebenaran dibeli oleh uang?_

"Apa kau puas telah membuat keluarga kami menderita, Sasuke?"

"Tidak... aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan hal itu..." aku berusaha membela diri.

"Haa, seandainya kau tahu Uchiha..." Kiba menghentikan pembicaraannya sesaat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkannya kembali. "Semua orang yang kau anggap temanmu hanya mendekatimu untuk alasan tertentu."

_Apa?_

"_**Ya, benar. Kami hanya berpura-pura menjadi temanmu hanya karena ingin mendapatkan uangmu Uchiha."**_

_Brengsek._

"Ketahuilah, setelah kejadian ini tak ada lagi yang akan berpihak padamu."

_ARGH!_

_Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal..._

_Tidak ada orang yang tulus ingin menjadi temanku..._

_Tidak ada..._

_Termasuk dia..._

_...  
_

_...  
_

_...  
_

* * *

...

...

...

Sepasang mata coklat terbuka perlahan. Menangkap bayangan cat putih khas rumah sakit.

"Obaasan sudah sadar?" mata itu akhirnya menangkap bayangan seorang gadis berambut pink. Mata emeraldnya terlihat khawatir.

"Sakura..." Chiyo tersenyum lemah. Memandang lembut kearah Sakura.

"Yokatta..." Sakura segera memeluk Chiyo-baasannya dengan erat. "Aku khawatir, obaasan tidak akan bangun lagi." Akhirnya butiran air mata berjatuhan dari mata emerald itu.

"Sudahlah..." ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura. "Jangan menangis..."

Sakura bangkit, melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menghapus sisa-sisa air mata di wajah putihnya. "Hanya dirimu yang kumiliki di dunia ini... aku... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika aku kehilanganmu... baasan."

Chiyo hanya tersenyum lemah. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Sakura kemudian berbisik. "Sudah saatnya kau mengetahui semuanya."

Mata emerald Sakura melebar. "Me-mengetahui apa?" tanyanya dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

Segera saja tangan Chiyo meraih tangan Sakura perlahan. Menyerahkan sebuah kunci kecil padanya. "Ini kunci untuk membuka lemari besi yang ada di kamarku." Chiyo mengadah menatap mata hijau Sakura. "Kau akan mengetahui segalanya."

Sakura hanya terdiam.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku pergi." Chiyo tersenyum lembut. Ia merasakan detak jantungnya mulai berdetak hebat. Tak normal seperti biasanya. "UHUK UHUK" Ia terbatuk. Darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"Obaasan! Chiyo-obaasan! Bertahanlah!" Sakura mulai terlihat panik. Ia menekan bel pemanggil dokter berkali-kali. "Dokter! Dokter! Kumohon tolong nenekku!" Sakura berlari keluar berusaha mencari pertolongan.

Seorang dokter berambut hitam yang sangat dikenalnya segera berlari memasuki kamar rawatnya. Diikuti dengan tiga orang suster yang terlihat panik dibelakangnya.

Itachi segera memasang elektrokardiograf berharap garis lurus yang muncul di layar dapat kembali menunjukkan kurva detak jantung yang normal. Ia mengambil alat setrum berusaha untuk 'menghidupkan' kembali chiyo.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis menatap neneknya yang sedang sekarat. Ia menutup mulutnya. Air mata tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mata emeraldnya.

NGIIING

Bunyi dengingan elektrokardiograf yang hanya menampilkan garis lurus menandakan Chiyo telah berpulang. Merasa usahanya tidak berhasil, Itachi meletakkan peralatannya kemudian berkata pada perawat yang ada di sebelahnya. "Waktu kematian 14.30" Tangan perawat wanita itu dengan gesit mencatat perkataan Itachi pada arsip yang ada di tangannya.

"Sensei, katakan ini semua hanya mimpi kan? Suatu saat akan ada yang membangunkan aku kan?" Sakura bergumam berulang-ulang. Bibirnya bergetar hebat. Mata hijaunya menatap Itachi. _Desperate._ " Nenekku sebenarnya masih hidup kan? Iya kan?"

_Pathetic_

Itachi menatap gadis kecil yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kasihan.

Tangannya mengusap kepala Sakura perlahan. "Tenanglah… Nenekmu sudah pergi ke tempat yang sangat indah. Tidak usah khawatir." Ujarnya pelan.

"Tapi, kalau dia pergi aku…" perkataan Sakura tersendat. "Aku tidak punya siapapun di dunia ini lagi." Akhirnya air mata tak terbendung lagi keluar mengalir deras di kedua pipi Sakura.

Itachi tidak berkata apapun. Ia hanya diam.

Tangannya bergerak perlahan menggapai punggung gadis kecil yang putus asa di hadapannya. Menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Tubuh Sakura berguncang. Ia masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan yang ada.

_Painful Reality _

Sakura menatap kunci yang ada di tangannya. Kunci terakhir yang diberikan Chiyo sebelum kematiannya. Ia memasukkan kunci tersebut ke lemari besi yang ada di hadapannya. Memutarnya perlahan hingga terdengat bunyi "KLIK" kemudian mengambil sebuah buku yang ada di dalamnya.

Membuka buku itu perlahan. Mata Sakura mengamati tulisan tangan yang tidak pernah dikenalnya. Ia membaca nama yang tertera di buku tersebut. "Haruno Atsuko"

Matanya membelalak lebar. Ini adalah buku harian ibunya. Ibu yang telah melahirkannya. Ibu yang wajahnya pun ia tidak mengenalinya.

Sakura membuka lembarannya perlahan

_Juli 1989_

_Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai sekretaris. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari ini. Ini merupakan pekerjaan yang telah lama kunantikan. Kudengar yang akan menjadi atasanku nanti adalah seorang menteri pertahanan bernama Akasuna Satoshi. _

_Oh astaga aku akan menjadi sekretaris seorang menteri!_

_Agustus 1989_

_Ternyata menjadi sekretaris bukanlah hal yang mudah. Akasuna-san sering memanggilku di waktu malam hari dan bahkan hari libur. Parahnya ia tidak hanya menyuruhku mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor tapi juga mengurus keperluan pribadinya. Menyebalkan, benar-benar menyebalkan._

_September 1989_

_Oh tidak, tidak. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Hari ini Akasuna-san mabuk dan menyerangku. Brengsek. Aku tidak akan memaafkan lelaki busuk itu. Mengerikan ketika membayangkan tangannya yang menggerayangi tubuhku saat itu. Kenapa aku tidak bisa melawan? Sial. Aku benci pada diriku sendiri._

_Oktober 1989_

_Sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian itu, aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku dan mencoba memulai pekerjaan baru. Tapi semuanya sangat sulit. _

_November 1989_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak percaya atas apa yang kulihat pada hasil test pack yang kupakai sekarang. Astaga. Aku hamil. Aku mengandung anak si brengsek Akasuna. Bagaimanapun aku harus meminta pertanggung jawabannya!_

_Hari ini juga aku pergi ke kediaman Akasuna. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Ia malah berpura-pura tidak mengenal diriku dan mengusirku seenaknya seolah aku adalah sampah._

_Aku ingin mati saja._

_Bagaimanapun juga aku harus membunuh anak brengsek yang ada di kandunganku sekarang!_

…

…

Mata emeraldnya melebar saat ia membaca kalimat terakhir dalam lembaran itu. Astaga, ia tak habis pikir Ibunya ternyata sangat membencinya dan bahkan ia berniat untuk membunuhnya.

Sudah cukup.

Sakura merasa dirinya tidak perlu tahu lebih banyak lagi.

Mengapa ia masih hidup hingga saat ini, itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Akan lebih baik seandainya jika ia benar-benar mati saja sejak dulu daripada hidup seperti ini.

Ia tidak sanggup membaca kelanjutan buku diary itu. Tangannya bergetar. Dengan susah payah ia meletakkan buku diary ibunya diatas meja kemudian duduk meringkuk memeluk lututnya sendiri. Sakura menutup matanya perlahan. Ia seolah berharap tak ingin bangun lagi. Akan lebih baik jika ia menyusul neneknya sekarang.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Gomennnasaai, gomennasaaaii... maaf ya atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate. seperti biasanya, rutinitas kehidupan saya sebagai mahasiswa teknik tingkat akhir benar-benar menyita pikiran dan tenaga saya sehingga pekerjaan saya di fanfiction net sebagai author terbengkalai.

Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada para reader yang sudah setia mengikuti fic-fic saya.

Terima kasih semuanya

Regards,

Akina Takahashi


	7. Shattered Heart

Banzaii! Banzaaii! Akhirnya saya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama berlalu. Astaga saya sangat terharu ketika membaca review dari para readers yang telah rela bersabar menunggu selama berbulan-bulan untuk kelanjutan fanfiksi ini.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada para readers setia Kimi No sei ataupun fanfiksi saya yang lain. Saya yakinkan bahwa fanfiksi saya akan saya lanjutkan hingga selesai sehingga tidak akan ada yang hiatus walaupun prosesnya akan memakan waktu yang lama (salahkan saya yang sering terkena _writer block_ maupun memiliki kesibukan yang luar biasa di dunia nyata).

Review kalian merupakan sumber motivasi bagi saya untuk melanjutkan fanfiksi ini!

Selamat membaca!

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre: Hurt / Comfort / Angst

Rated: T+

Pairing: SasuSaku, Onesided NaruSaku, and Other Pairing

**Warning: AU, OOC, Angsty, Fluff, Mary sue, Labil, Karakterisasi berubah-ubah, kecepatan update per chapter sangat lama dan berbagai hal lain.**

Terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Kimi No Sei

Inspired by manga Kimi No Sei

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

**Kimi No Sei**

_Story by: Akina Takahashi_

**Chapter 7: Shattered Heart**

"ra… Saku…ra… Sakura!" Ino yang terlihat khawatir melambaikan tangannya di depan mata _emerald _Sakura yang terlihat kosong sejak tadi. Gadis _pink_ itu berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya pucat dan napasnya tersengal.

Kesadaran Sakura akhirnya kembali ketika Ino mengguncang kuat tubuhnya.

"I-Ino?"

_Sial._

Sakura mengacak rambut _pink_-nya. Matanya terpejam kesal. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seolah menyesal akan sesuatu.

_Kenapa aku harus mengingat semua kejadian itu lagi?_

_Kenapa?_

_Padahal aku telah memutuskan untuk bangkit, bahkan aku telah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak memikirkan hal ini lagi. Aku telah berjanji bahwa aku akan menjadi diriku yang baru. Bukan Haruno Sakura yang lemah lagi._

_Tapi kenapa?_

"Hei, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Kau melamun sepanjang jam kuliah." Ino sedikit panik melihat kondisi sahabat baiknya itu. "Kau sakit? Akan kuantar kau ke rumah sakit sekarang juga." Ia menarik lengan Sakura hingga gadis itu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ino." Sakura tersenyum tipis. Ia melepaskan pegangan Ino dengan perlahan. Gerakan tubuhnya mengisyaratkan jika ia tidak ingin membuat siapapun khawatir saat ini.

"Tapi… " Ino masih tidak mempercayai kata-kata Sakura. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan sahabat _pink_nya ini.

"Percayalah padaku Ino." Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. "Ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo." Ino dengan segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

"Ne, ne, kau harus tahu Sakura! Minggu lalu Sai-kun mengajakku pergi berkencan. Dan..." Pembicaraan Ino terpotong ketika ada suara lelaki yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik gerbang utama Todai.

"Sakura-chaan!"

"Eh?"

Seorang pemuda berambut _blonde _berlari dengan semangat menghampiri mereka berdua. Mata birunya terlihat berbinar-binar. Ia dengan segera memeluk gadis _pink_ yang ada di hadapannya.

"Naruto-niisama." Wajah Sakura memerah ketika dipeluk mendadak oleh pemuda yang telah disukai diam-diam olehnya selama delapan tahun lebih itu.

"Naruto-nii! Kapan kau datang?" tanya Ino. Wajahnya dipenuhi dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Halo, Ino-chan!" Naruto dengan segera melepaskan Sakura dan memeluk Ino dengan erat. "Lama tidak bertemu! Aku kangen!" Ino dengan segera mendorong Naruto dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Naruto-nii! Jangan seenaknya memelukku sembarangan!" Ino terlihat kesal. "Ingat ini di Jepang, bukan Amerika."

"Haa, gomen gomen. Aku lupa. Kebiasaan memang sulit diubah."

"Hei, jangan bilang kau disana sering memeluk orang sembarangan!" Ino menatap Naruto curiga.

"Aku hanya memeluk orang yang dekat denganku kok!" kilah Naruto.

"Ah kau pasti bohong, Naruto-nii! "

"Sudah, sudah hentikan kalian berdua." Tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyeruak diantara Ino dan Naruto yang sedang berdebat.

"Iya. Iya. Maafkan aku ya Naruto-nii." Ino dengan segera meminta maaf pada Naruto.

"Sama-sama. Maafkan aku juga ya."

"Hmm.. Sakura tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Ino dan Naruto. "Ayo kita pulang." Dan mereka bertiga dengan segera berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

.

.

"Sakura-chan..."

Saat ini mereka telah sampai di depan rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang telah menjadi tempat tinggal bagi Sakura selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Saat ini Ino telah lebih dulu berpisah dengan mereka. Rumah Ino dan rumah Naruto hanya terpisah beberapa blok saja sehingga mereka dapat selalu pulang bersama seperti ini.

"Ng? Ada apa Naruto-niisama?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Ada yang ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Jawab Naruto. Ia dengan segera membuka sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu yang terdapat di teras rumah.

Sakura segera menyusul kakak angkatnya itu. Ia mengikuti Naruto dari belakang. "Siapa?" tanyanya.

"Okaasan! Tadaima!" Naruto mengucapkannya dengan ceria. Ia berjalan menuju ibunya yang tengah duduk bersama seorang gadis cantik nan anggun dengan mata berwarna lavender di sofa ruang tamu.

"Tadaima." Sakura yang menyusul Naruto terlihat sedikit kaget dengan kedatangan orang asing yang tidak dikenalnya itu.

"Ara, Naruto-kun! Sakura-chan! Kalian sudah pulang ternyata." Kushina tersenyum ceria. "Ayo duduk sini." Sakura dengan otomatis duduk di sebelah Kushina sementara Naruto memilih duduk di sebelah gadis asing itu.

"Ne Sakura-chan! Inilah orang yang sejak dulu ingin kuperkenalkan padamu." Naruto menggenggam tangan gadis itu. Membuat Sakura mau tidak mau merasa cemburu.

"Hajimemashite." Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat pada Sakura yang ada di hadapannya. "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal Sakura-san!"

"Ah, aku Uzumaki Sakura. Salam kenal Hyuuga-san." Sakura membungkukkan badannya membalas sikap hormat Hinata.

"Ne, ne, ne!" Naruto terilhat sangat bahagia hari ini. Ia bangkit menghampiri Hinata kemudian memeluk pinggangnya dari samping. "Hinata-chan dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk menikah seminggu lagi!"

Dan kali ini, Sakura merasa dunianya sudah berakhir.

Ia hanya menatap getir kedua pasangan yang ada di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Naruto terlalu bodoh sehingga tidak menyadari perasaan cintanya selama delapan tahun terakhir ini? Tega sekali ia melakukan hal ini padanya. Padahal selama ini Sakura selalu menjadikan Naruto sebegai motivasinya untuk bisa bangkit. Untuk tidak lagi melakukan hal bodoh seperti melukai dirinya sendiri lagi. Untuk melupakan semua rasa sakit hatinya dulu. Untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata. Ia harus pergi saat ini juga. Sebelum ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri dan melakukan hal bodoh di hadapan mereka semua. Mengingat kondisi kejiwaannya yang masih labil, ia sangat sadar bahwa kontrol dirinya saat ini masih lemah. Dengan segera ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku akan pergi bersama Ino-chan untuk mengerjakan laporan kerja praktik di rumah sakit. Mungkin aku tidak akan pulang hari ini." Ujarnya dingin dan terkesan terburu-buru.

"Sakura-chan! Setidaknya kau harus mengobrol dengan Hinata-chan dulu." Protes Naruto.

"Hmph." Sakura tertawa miris. Kakak angkatnya ini bodoh atau bebal sih? Ia bahkan masih tidak mengetahui perasaannya bahkan sampai ia bertindak seperti ini pun si pirang ini masih berusaha untuk mengajaknya bergabung dengan mereka. Yang benar saja, melihatnya pun Sakura tidak sanggup. Apalagi mengobrol dengan Hinata. Sudah untung ia tidak melakukan hal buruk pada gadis itu. Apa yang akan terjadi jika kecenderungan _mental disorder_nya kembali muncul dan menguasai dirinya. Saat ini mungkin ia sudah membunuh gadis itu, atau mungkin juga ia akan bunuh diri di hadapan Naruto dan Kushina saat ini juga.

_Aah membayangkan bagaimana menderitanya mereka ketika melihat dirinya mati bunuh diri rasanya menyenangkan. _

_Mungkin saja si gadis bernama Hinata itu akan menjadi setengah gila sepertiku. Atau mungkin menjadi gila sepenuhnya. _

_Hmm lalu Naruto akan menyesal karena tidak menyadari perasaanku selama bertahun-tahun. Mungkin saja ia akan ikut mati menyusulku, atau mungkin juga ia akan menjadi sepertiku._

_Lalu Kushina-sama akan_...

**Hentikan! Sadarlah Sakura!**

Sepintas bayangan-bayangan itu muncul dalam benak gadis _pink_ itu. Seringainya yang asalnya terpampang jelas pada bibir tipisnya segera memudar ketika ia merasakan ada sosok dirinya yang lain segera menghentikan pikiran-pikiran liarnya. Sepertinya saat ini ia masih dikuasai oleh sosok dirinya yang baik hati. Bukan sosoknya yang lain. Bukan sosok _psycho_nya yang senang melihat orang lain ataupun dirinya sendiri menderita.

"Aku sibuk. Jaa." Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan Naruto, Hinata, dan kushina yang hanya bisa terdiam dengan ekspresi kaget. Secepatnya ia harus segera pergi dari sini. Sebelum semua yang ada di pikirannya itu terjadi. Sebelum ia membunuh seseorang, sebelum ia membunuh dirinya sendiri, sebelum kegilaannya kembali.

.

.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Setelah dirasanya cukup jauh, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Air mata mengalir di wajahnya. "Baka... Naruto no baka..."

Ia kesal.

Kesal mengapa yang ada saat ini adalah Haruno Sakura yang lemah?

Mengapa bukan Sakura si _psycho_ saja yang menguasainya saat ini.

Hahaha.

Konyol. Si idiot itu bahkan tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun padanya.

Tidak.

Siapa yang sebenarnya idiot?

Cih.

"_Ne Sakura-chan, jika kau sudah besar nanti kau mau jadi apa?"_

"_Hmm... Aku ingin menjadi dokter. Agar aku bisa menyelamatkan orang banyak. Sama seperti Naruto-niisama yang telah menyelamatkanku waktu itu."_

"_Wow, hebat sekali cita-citamu!" Naruto dengan segera mengangkat kelingking kanannya mengajak Sakura berjanji padanya. "Kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku, jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu sendiri lagi." Sakura menyambut jari kelingking Naruto. "Tentu saja! Berkat Naruto-niisama, aku kan sudah sembuh. Aku akan tumbuh menjadi wanita yang luar biasa hingga kau akan kagum padaku!"_

"_Yosh yosh!" Naruto mengacak rambut Sakura dengan gemas. _

"_Nanti jika aku sudah berhasil menjadi dokter apakah aku boleh mengatakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Sakura kecil._

"_Tentu saja! Apapun permintaanmu pasti akan kukabulkan." Naruto tersenyum lebar._

Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak memberikan kesempatan sedikitpun padaku? Padahal hanya tinggal sedikit lagi. Sedikit lagi aku berhasil menggapai cita-citaku untuk menjadi dokter. Sedikit lagi hingga aku mampu untuk mengatakan perasaan cintaku padamu.

Kau jahat Naruto!

Kau sama saja dengan si Uchiha sialan itu!

Bersikap baik di awal namun pada akhirnya akan menghancurkanku juga.

Cih. Brengsek

.

.

* * *

_**Kimi No Sei**_

* * *

.

.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dengan frustasi. Ia menggeram kesal pada ayahnya yang telah semena-mena menjodohkannya dengan anak gadis salah satu rekan bisnisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi bonekamu!" Sasuke berteriak lantang.

Fugaku bangkit menghampiri Sasuke. Mencengkram kerah kemeja putih pemuda itu hingga pemuda itu terangkat sedikit ke udara. "Kau tidak boleh menentang perintah ayahmu!"

"Hmph. Ayah macam apa yang rela menggadaikan putranya hanya untuk mengembangkan perusahaannya? Ayah macam apa yang membiarkan almarhum ibuku menderita selama bertahun-tahun? Kau bahkan tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin keluarga ini!"

"Ugh, kau!"

PLAKK

Fugaku yang telah tersulut emosinya akhirnya menampar Sasuke dengan sangat keras hingga pemuda itu terjatuh ke lantai.

"Huh." Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengelap darah yang ada di sela-sela bibirnya. "Sudah puas kau menampar anakmu sendiri?" tanyanya.

"Kau! Kau sama jalangnya dengan ibumu!"

"Brengsek! Jangan panggil ibuku jalang!" Sasuke dengan emosi mendorong Fugaku hingga terjatuh. "Kau boleh menamparku, memukulku, menghinaku, tapi kalau kau menghina ibuku sedikit saja. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu walaupun kau ayahku sendiri!" mata hitam obsidiannya berkilat marah menatap Fugaku yang masih terduduk di lantai.

"Jangan cari aku!" dengan segera Uchiha Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Uchiha.

"SASUKE! Kembali kesini kau anak bodoh!" Fugaku berteriak memanggil Sasuke yang telah berlari menghindari semua petugas keamanan yang bertugas mencegahnya pergi.

Dengan gusar ia membuka pintu mobil Ferrari hitam miliknya kemudian memacu mobil itu secepat yang ia bisa. "Minggir!" teriaknya pada petugas keamanan yang merupakan suruhan ayahnya. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan menabrak kalian hingga tewas jika kalian menghalangiku!" ancamnya kepada ketiga petugas keamanan yang menghalangi mobilnya. Melihat kesungguhan di mata obsidian Sasuke, mereka segera mundur karena ketakutan.

BRAKK

Dengan segera Sasuke menabrakkan mobilnya ke pintu pagar setinggi empat meter itu hingga pintu itu terbuka paksa dan kuncinya rusak. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menaikkan gigi mobilnya dan menginjak pedal gas sekuat yang ia bisa.

Sungguh. Ia tak sanggup lagi jika harus tinggal di rumah menyeramkan itu lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke dengan gusar menghentikan mobilnya di depan salah satu diskotik yang berada di daerah Shibuya. Mungkin sedikit minum akan bisa menghentikan kekalutannya saat ini. Dengan terburu-buru, ia memasuki diskotik melintasi pasangan-pasangan yang sedang berdansa di lantai dansa menuju ke meja bartender yang ada di sisi ruangan.

Alangkah kagetnya ia ketika ia menemukan sosok wanita berambut _pink _yang tengah mabuk di hadapannya. Sepertinya takdir benar-benar mempermainkannya hari ini.

Sebotol, dua botol, tiga botol bir terlihat bergeletakan di depan gadis yang telah sangat ia kenal itu. Dan ketika si gadis hendak mengambil botolnya yang ke empat Sasuke dengan segera menghentikannya. Ia mencengkram lengan Sakura dan meletakkan botol yang dipegangnya menjauhi gadis itu.

"Sudah cukup, jangan minum lagi."

"Ara?" Sakura yang terlihat sudah sangat mabuk menatap mata obsidian Sasuke. "Ada apa tuan muda Uchiha datang kesini?"

"Sakura kau mabuk." Hilang sudah keinginannya untuk minum bir malam ini. Ia jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis ini daripada minum-minum untuk melupakan masalah dengan ayahnya tadi. "Ayo, kuantar kau pulang."

"Hah? Pulang? Pulang kemana? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki rumah." Sakura mulai meracau.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk Sakura." Sasuke benar-benar khawatir. Ia merogoh kantong bajunya untuk mencari ponselnya. "Aku akan menelepon Ino untuk menjemputmu." Dengan segera ia mencari nama Yamanaka Ino di daftar nomor telepon yang ada di ponselnya, jarinya menekan tombol hijau ketika menemukan nomor yang ia cari.

"Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang sibuk, silakan coba beberapa saat lagi."

"Shit!" gerutu Sasuke. Ketika ia hendak mencoba untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura menghentikannya. "Percuma saja, hari ini Ino sedang menginap di rumah neneknya dan baru akan kembali hari senin nanti." Suara Sakura terdengar sangat aneh. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada gadis ini?" pikirnya.

Ia kembali mengambil botol minuman yang tadi berhasil dijauhkan Sasuke darinya. Saat ini keadaannya benar-benar berantakan. Rambut _pink_nya kusut masai, ketiga kancing kemeja tangan panjang garis-garis hitam-putihnya telah terlepas hingga tanpa sadar memperlihatkan bra hitam berendanya, belum lagi rok hitam selututnya yang telah terangkat hingga ke pahanya.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah untuk menghubungi siapapun. Ia mengangkat Sakura yang sedang mabuk itu secara _bridal style_. "Ayo kita pergi dari sini. Sebelum kau jadi mangsa para serigala lapar itu." Sasuke menatap tajam pria-pria nakal yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura dengan tatapan liar.

"Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku tidak mau pulang!" Sakura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya membuat Sasuke sedikit kerepotan menggendongnya. "Sasuke-kun kumohon..." teriakannya berhenti berubah menjadi tangisan kecil. "Jangan biarkan aku kembali kesana lagi..."

Saat ini sepertinya Sakura benar-benar mabuk. Buktinya tadi ia memanggilnya dengan nama depannya. Jika gadis itu dalam keadaan sadar ia pasti memanggilnya dengan sebutan Uchiha. Kalaupun ia memanggilnya Sasuke-kun, pastilah gadis itu sedang menyindirnya. Bagaimanapun juga Sakura tak pernah mau memperlihatkan kelemahannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak memberikan jawaban berarti pada Sakura. Saat ini ia sendiri pun bingung harus pergi kemana. Mengingat pertengkaran hebat dengan ayahnya yang terjadi tadi, mana mungkin ia bisa pulang ke rumah? Malam ini ia memutuskan untuk menyewa salah satu kamar hotel untuk tempatnya dan Sakura menginap.

.

.

Setelah berhasil membuka pintu kamarnya, Sasuke segera membaringkan gadis _pink _yang kini masih saja meracau tak jelas akibat pengaruh alkohol itu di ranjang berukuran _King Size_ yang ada di ruangan hotel itu. Ruangan kamar hotel itu sangat indah. Semua _furniture_nya terlihat sangat mahal. Sebuah kamar mandi, sofa, meja kerja, dan balkon yang menghadap ke pemandangan kota Tokyo merupakan poin terpenting yang ada disini.

Sang Uchiha _prodigy_ ini dengan sabar melepaskan sepatu yang masih melekat di kaki Sakura. Setelah berhasil melepaskan sepatu dari kaki gadis itu, ia segera mengambil handuk kecil dan air hangat dari kamar mandi.

"Kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, Sakura." Ia memeras sedikit handuk kecil yang ada di genggamannya dan mulai mengelap wajah cantik si gadis _pink _yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Sasuke-kun... Sasuke-kun..." racau Sakura. Ia memegang lengan Sasuke yang masih sibuk mengelap wajahnya. "Katakan padaku, apakah Naruto-nii membenciku?" Seketika gerakan tangan Sasuke terhenti. Pemuda Uchiha itu seketika terdiam.

_Siapa Naruto?_ _Apakah dia yang telah menyebabkan Sakura menjadi seperti ini?_

Sasuke tak memberikan tanggapan apapun. Ia hanya membiarkan Sakura mengeluarkan semua perasaannya. Ia hanya akan menjadi pendengar yang baik saat ini. "Padahal ia seharusnya tahu bagaimana perasaanku selama delapan tahun terakhir ini. Padahal seharusnya ia tahu seberapa besar rasa sukaku padanya." Sakura kembali menangis terisak. "Katakan padaku kenapa dia harus menikah dengan gadis lain?"

Wajah tampan Sasuke mengeras. Mulutnya bergerak namun tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar. Ia tak sanggup bicara apapun saat ini. Sungguh ia tidak kuat melihat gadis yang ia cintai seperti ini. Namun apa boleh buat. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Seandainya, seandainya saja Sakura mau memaafkan kesalahannya dulu. Seadainya saja dulu ia tidak berlaku kejam pada gadis itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak mengalami depresi yang membuatnya dengan mudah terpengaruh dengan teman-temannya saat itu. Seandainya saja jika ia tetap membela Sakura sampai akhir dan menjadi ksatria pelindungnya. Pastilah Sakura tidak akan menghilang dari kehidupannya, pastilah gadis itu tidak akan mengalami _mental disorder_ atau apapun itu. Pastilah si Naruto itu tidak akan muncul dalam kehidupannya. Pastilah ia sudah mengajak gadisnya menikah ketika ia masuk universitas dulu.

Percuma saja kau berandai-andai Sasuke.

Karena pada kenyataannya waktu tak dapat diputar kembali. Sebanyak apapun kau menangis memohon. Sebanyak apapun kau berdoa. Sebanyak apapun kau berusaha. Waktu takkan bisa diputar kembali.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun kau tahu?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto-nii lah yang menyelamatkanku saat aku hampir saja mengakhiri hidupku sendiri. Dialah yang sabar menemaniku selama aku berada di rehabilitasi. Memberikanku motivasi untuk bangkit hingga dokter telah menyatakanku sembuh dari penyakit kejiwaan yang saat itu kuderita." Beginilah akibat pengaruh alkohol lainnya. Kejujuran tak terkendali mengalir dari mulut Sakura tanpa disadarinya. "Tapi kurasa dokter-dokter itu salah. Aku belum sembuh sepenuhnya."

Sasuke hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan cerita Sakura. Ia duduk bersila di lantai sementara Sakura berbaring di ranjang yang ada di sampingnya. Ia menatap wajah cantik yang sendu itu dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan. Kembali terbayang saat pertemuannya yang kedua kalinya dengan gadis itu. Saat hujan deras menerpanya. Saat ia melihat lengan gadis itu terluka, saat ia melihat Sakura tertawa tak lazim, kata-katanya saat itu. Semuanya... jelas bahwa gadis itu sama sekali belum sembuh.

"Aku merasa sisi diriku yang lain kembali bangkit. **Terutama saat aku bertemu denganmu**."

DEG

Sasuke merasakan dadanya sakit. Seperti rasa sakit yang muncul saat kita mengalami kesedihan yang luar biasa. Tangannya bergetar saat berusaha memindahkan baskom kecil berisi handuk dan air hangat dari atas kasur.

"Entahlah aku pun tidak mengerti. Kenapa aku kembali ingin menyakiti diriku sendiri jika aku melihatmu?"

"Sakura, kumohon..." runtuh sudah pertahanan Uchiha. Ia sungguh tidak sanggup jika mendengar bahwa gadis ini semakin ingin menyakiti dirinya sendiri jika berada di dekatnya. "Kumohon... jangan sakiti dirimu lagi..." Sasuke menyentuh telapan tangan kanan Sakura. Menggenggamnya.

Sakura hanya terdiam tanpa kata-kata.

"Apakah ini sakit?" Pemuda Uchiha itu menyentuh luka gores yang terdapat pada lengan kanan Sakura. Ia menggulung kemeja gadis itu hingga ke bahu. Dengan hati-hati ia mengoleskan luka itu dengan antiseptik yang telah diambilnya dari kotak P3K yang telah tersedia di kamar hotel itu.

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Disini lebih sakit." Sakura mengarahkan lengan Sasuke menuju ke dada kirinya. Jantungnya. "Hatiku sakit, sampai-sampai jantungku pun terasa sakit."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?" tanya Sasuke retoris. "Sakura... katakan padaku." Sasuke menatap wajah cantik Sakura dengan tatapan memohon. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis itu perlahan dan mengecup singkat bibir tipis gadis itu. Singkat, sangat singkat hingga mungkin ciuman itu hanya berlangsung selama dua detik saja.

Sakura tak menjawab, ia hanya terdiam tak menanggapi ciuman Sasuke dengan reaksi apapun. Ia menutup mata hijaunya seolah mengantuk akibat pengaruh alkohol. Dalam diam ia mengamati sang Uchiha _prodigy_ yang tengah duduk meringkuk di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu terlihat sangat _desperate_. Bahkan ia bisa melihat bahunya sedikit bergetar. Saat ini ia tahu, pemuda itu tengah menangis dalam diam. Menangis tanpa suara.

Sejujurnya, ia telah sadar dari mabuknya sejak ia bercerita soal Naruto hanya saja ia tak ingin Sasuke tahu jika ia sudah tak mabuk lagi. Ia hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sikap pemuda itu padanya. Sikap jujur tanpa ada sedikitpun kebohongan di dalamnya. Tanpa ada sedikitpun _pride _Uchiha yang selama ini dibanggakan oleh pemuda itu.

Melihat keadaan Sasukenya yang menyedihkan, tanpa sadar air mata turun jatuh dari mata emeraldnya yang kini tengah menatap sayu Sasuke yang masih saja membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya. Hingga saat ini pemuda itu masih berada dalam posisinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kita harus menjadi seperti ini? Ne, katakan padaku." Mata emeraldnya kembali tertutup. "Katakan padaku Sasuke-kun..."

.

.

.

"Ohayou, Uchiha."

Sasuke perlahan membuka matanya. Ia melihat sosok gadis berambut _pink_ yang tengah menatapnya. Rambut gadis itu sedikit basah dan dari pakaiannya yang telah rapi dan wangi yang menguar dari tubuhnya pastilah ia baru saja selesai mandi.

"Sakura?" Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisinya yang meringkuk di lantai berkarpet. Kepalanya sakit, mungkin karena kejadian semalam. Bagaimanapun mendengarkan cerita gadisnya itu semalam sangat berpengaruh pada kestabilan emosinya. Walaupun jujur, tak ada apapun yang terjadi semalam. Hanya sebuah ciuman singkat yang berlangsung sekitar dua detik saja.

"Hm bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya gadis itu.

"Bodoh, harusnya aku yang menanyakan hal itu padamu." Si pemuda Uchiha membalikkan pertanyaan sang gadis.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Sudah lebih baik. Kalau saja tuan muda Uchiha tidak menolongku aku pasti sudah diperkosa secara bergilir di diskotik semalam. Atau mungkin saja aku sudah mati karena overdosis minuman keras."

"Jangan bicara sesuatu yang mengerikan itu seolah itu adalah sebuah lelucon Sakura." Sasuke terlihat kesal melihat sikap ketus dan dingin Sakura yang sudah kembali. Sungguh ia benci ini. Ia jauh lebih menyukai Sakura yang polos dan lemah lembut itu. Sakura yang selalu memanggilnya Sasuke-kun dengan suaranya yang merdu. Sakura yang terlihat lemah namun kuat. Sakura yang selalu membuatnya ingin melindungi gadis itu.

Bukan Sakura yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Oke, oke. Kau menang Uchiha." Sakura mengangkat tangannya seolah ia menyerah akan sesuatu. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi."

"Hn..."

"Hm, aku hanya berpikir..." Sakura meletakkan telunjuknya di samping dahinya seolah ia sedang berpikir. "Bagaimana mungkin semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita berdua?"

"Hah?"

"Oh, astaga maksudku. Saat ini kita berada di hotel. Hanya berdua saja." Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Bagaimana mungkin jika ada seorang gadis mabuk yang menginap denganmu dengan kondisi seperti diriku semalam tak memancing dirimu untuk melakukan sesuatu?"

Wajah Sasuke memerah. Jujur saja sesungguhnya perasaan itu memang ada. Apalagi saat ia melihat tubuh Sakura semalam. Saat ketiga kancing kemejanya terbuka, saat rok gadis itu tersingkap hingga paha putihnya terlihat. Ia bahkan masih ingat warna bra yang dikenakan gadis itu semalam. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah laki-laki normal yang tertarik pada wanita. Namun perasaan lain yang jauh lebih kuat daripada hasrat itu menghentikannya. Ia bahkan tak memikirkan hal itu lagi ketika mendengar cerita yang dipenuhi kejujuran tak terkendali dari Sakura semalam. Tak ada sama sekali perasaan itu. Hasrat itu seolah hilang termakan rasa penyesalan dan rasa cintanya pada gadis itu yang jauh lebih besar dari apapun saat itu.

"Apa kau benar-benar normal, Sasuke?" Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu saat ini. Sasuke pun tak mengetahuinya. Mengapa gadis ini seolah memancingnya? Apa sebenarnya yang diinginkan gadis ini?

"Jadi kau benar-benar berharap jika semalam terjadi sesuatu diantara kita?" tanya Sasuke dingin. "Kalau kau berharap untuk menyakiti dirimu sendiri atau jika kau memancingku agar aku menyakitimu, maka lupakan saja harapan kosongmu itu. Aku tidak akan jatuh pada jebakanmu."

Oh, Sakura mengertilah saat ini Sasuke benar-benar ingin melindungimu.

"Hmph!" Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ternyata kau sudah tahu ya?"

"..." Sasuke tak menjawab. Ia malah berjalan menuju ke balkon dan membuka pintu kaca yang ada disana. Membiarkan udara segar masuk kedalam. "Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?" ia memalingkan kepalanya menatap Sakura yang masih duduk di atas ranjang hotelnya.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Sakura menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Kemudian mata _emerald_nya kembali bertatapan dengan mata _obsidian_ Sasuke. "Mungkin aku akan membunuh calon istri Naruto-nii kemudian menggantung mayatnya diatas mimbar saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung. Bagaimana? Ide bagus kan? Atau mungkin aku akan gantung diri di hadapan para undangan saat pernikahan mereka berlangsung." Sakura tertawa kecil.

Mata hitam Sasuke melebar. Bagaimana mungkin si _pink_ ini bisa tertawa ketika mengatakan hal semengerikan itu? Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kacaunya acara pernikahan itu nantinya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura kembali tersesat dalam kegelapan seperti itu lagi.

"Hahahaha! Kau lucu sekali Sasuke!" Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga air matanya keluar. "Kau pikir tadi itu serius?"

He? Jadi itu hanya bercanda? Yang benar saja.

"Tentu saja aku menganggap itu serius." Wajah Sasuke terlihat kesal. "Apalagi perkataan itu keluar dari gadis _psycho_ dengan _mental disorder_ sepertimu."

"Cih, kau pikir aku akan membiarkan kecenderungan _masochist_ ku untuk kembali mengambil alih pikiranku?" Sakura bangkit dari atas ranjang dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke hingga kini ia tepat berada di samping pemuda itu. "Tidak akan." Ujarnya singkat.

"Hn... bagus." Sasuke mengusap kepala Sakura pelan.

Dengan kasar Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke yang mengusap kepalanya. "Jangan kau pikir kau bisa menyentuhku seenaknya. Dengar ya Uchiha Sasuke, hingga saat ini aku belum memaafkanmu. Jadi, pikirkan baik-baik sebelum kau menyentuhku. Karena mungkin saja kebencianku padamu akan bertambah jika kau melakukan itu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuatmu memaafkanku jika bahkan kau tidak memberi kesempatan padaku untuk memperbaiki semuanya?" tanya Sasuke. Ia menatap gadis yang berada di sampingnya dengan tatapan serius. "Berikan aku kesempatan."

Sakura menghela napas. "Baiklah. Kuberi kau kesempatan. Kuberi waktu kau hingga sidang keprofesianku yang akan dilaksanakan tiga bulan dari sekarang." Ia menatap dalam mata _onyx_ Sasuke. "Jadilah pacarku." Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut ketika kalimat ini keluar dari mulut Sakura. "Dalam jangka waktu tiga bulan ke depan, jika kau tidak bisa membuatku memaafkanmu maka kita akan putus saat itu juga. Dan aku akan menjamin bahwa aku akan benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanmu. Aku akan mengambil studi spesialisasiku di luar negeri tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi."

"Hn..." Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia mendengar penawaran dari Sakura. Akhirnya akan ada kesempatan dimana ia bisa memperbaiki semuanya tanpa memutar waktu. "_Deal_" ujarnya seraya menjabat tangan Sakura.

"_Deal_" Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Bagaimanapun saat ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan pengalih perhatian. Sedikit merasa bersalah pada Sasuke yang hanya ia anggap sebagai pelariannya setelah ia dicampakkan oleh Naruto. Namun inilah yang ia butuhkan. Sebab jika pikirannya tidak teralihkan mungkin saja sisi _psycho_ nya akan kembali muncul. Mungkin saja ia akan membunuh dirinya di depan umum atau pun ia membunuh Hinata dan meletakkan mayatnya diatas mimbar seperti yang ia katakan pada Sasuke tadi.

Ia benar-benar membutuhkan pengalih perhatian saat ini.

-TSUZUKU-

* * *

Dimohon pengertiannya ya minna-san. Dalam fanfiksi ini saya sama sekali tidak mem_bashing_ _chara_ manapun kok. Jujur saja sikap Sakura yang labil disini hanyalah untuk kepentingan plot belaka. Begitupun Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi jangan ada yang komplain tentang pengkarakterisasian mereka ya (bener ga sih imbuhannya?).

Review kalian sangat berarti.

Terima kasih banyak untuk para _readers!_

With Love,

Akina Takahashi

* * *

Berikut ini adalah lampiran mengenai _progress_ fanfiksi saya yang lain,

Love Always Comes Late:

Last update on : 10/28/2013 6:37 PM

The Lost Soul

Last update on : 10/28/2013 6:18 PM

The Melodies of Loneliness

Last update on : 10/25/2013 7:35 PM

Wonderful Life

Last update on : 10/13/2013 6:28 PM

Ore No Hana

Last update on : 2/4/2013 4:17 PM


End file.
